Savin' Grissom
by KTarra
Summary: Ok Gang this is a repost of my original story! Many thanks to my new and absolutely wonderful beta MSCSIFANGSR! We have gone back to the beginning and made some changes for grammar and flow! So take a look and please R&R! It's a hurtsara fic. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

Savin' Grissom

A/N: This is my first entry into the CSI fandom. I am an avid shipper and just love GSR!!

I don't own them. Although I wish I did. If I had Sara would never have left. You, my lovely readers, will learn quickly that in my universe, the episode Goodbye and Goodluck never happened!!

This story takes place sometime between Nesting Dolls and Grave Danger in Season Five.

* * *

The crime scene was relatively quiet except for the voices of the officers and the sounds of tires slowly coming to a halt next to one of the various black and whites lined up along the curb. The doors of the black Denali opened and out stepped three members of the graveyard shift of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Each grabbed their kits from the hatch of their vehicle and proceeded to the crime scene. The officer assigned to the perimeter lifted the crime scene tape for the CSI's to pass through to the crime scene.

"Ok, Jim, what've we got?" Gil Grissom, the nightshift supervisor, asked as they approached the house.

"One dead. Sean Kyler, 28. Multiple stab wounds. Blood everywhere although it looks like too much for just the one body that is in there."

"Paramedic's attempt to save the victim?" Sara Sidle asked the police detective.

"Yea, but he died about thirty minutes ago, but we are still waiting on the Coroner." he answered in his usual gruff manner.

"Sara, could you check on the ETA for the coroner, please?" Grissom asked looking at her.

"Sure." She replied stepping away to call dispatch on her radio.

"Other than that the scene is yours." Jim said.

"Ok, well, Nick, start processing the area around the body, Sara and I will start with the perimeter and work our way in."

"You got it, Gris." Nick Stokes replied heading inside the house.

Sara had stepped back by this time, "Dispatch got a hold of David. He's finishing up at another scene right now and we're his next stop. He said it would probably be about an hour before he could get here."

"Guess that will have to do. Come on, we're starting on the perimeter and working our way into the house." Grissom began walking toward the house, then stopped and looked at Jim Brass, "Oh, Jim, have your guys cleared the perimeter?"

"My guys indicated that they had searched the house and backyard and found nothing else save a lot of blood both in and out of the house."

"Great."

Grissom and Sara proceeded to walk around to the east side of the house, there was a cement sidewalk running from the front walk around to the back of the house. As soon as they stepped on the pavement their flashlights revealed the trail of blood drops leading to the back yard.

"Well, let's see where this will lead us." Grissom said slowly following the drops.

"Whoever it was, wasn't in all that much of a hurry. The drops are not only plentiful, but are quite close together suggesting that they were not in a hurry to leave the scene." Sara said.

"I agree. The blood drops would definitely be spaced closer together when moving at a slower pace, as evidenced here, and the reverse would be true if he were moving at a faster pace as in running."

They proceeded following the blood trail, each taking one side of the side walk. Sara was searching the outside of the sidewalk towards the huge rows of Red Tip bushes lining the edge of the yard, while Grissom took the side closest to the house.

"Not seeing much on this side of the walk. No blood drops, or pools, but a closer examination would still be a good idea." Sara stated.

"Agreed. Hey, Sara, look at this. The drops lead off the sidewalk here, right to this water spigot."

"Hmm…that's interesting. It looks like it was turned on recently too." Sara said coming to stand next to Grissom.

Both were searching the ground around the spigot, when Grissom spotted some physical evidence that may be associated with the crime.

"Well, hello." He said squatting down and reaching under the wound up water hose. "I think this may be our murder weapon." He stood back up, indicating the position of the knife to Sara, before snapping off several photographs.

As Grissom was standing back up, Sara noticed movement in the bushes behind them. At first she blew it off until a man charged out, knife already brandished. He was headed straight for Grissom. Sara without thoughts of her own safety shoved Grissom out of the way.

"Sara, what the…." He said regaining his feet and turning around to see Sara being shoved against the wall of the house, and a knife plunging into her left shoulder. The blunt force of the wall caused Sara to lose consciousness.

Grissom drew his weapon upon the suspect, "Crime Lab, drop the knife or I will shoot!" He yelled. His aim was dead on the crazed man's head.

The man stepped back from Sara allowing her to slip to the ground, looked at Grissom for a split second before he rushed Grissom. Grissom fired his weapon when the man raised the knife, and to Gil's credit, his aim was a good bit lower than previous.

Later Grissom would admit to Internal Affairs the fact he certainly wanted to kill the man, he knew excessive force was not an option in this case. One shot to the man's leg took him down. The man laid there on the ground, holding his leg, screaming.

Within moments, the area was swarming with police officers.

Gil was only concerned with one thing: Sara. He moved quickly to Sara's side. Her shoulder was bleeding profusely and she was remained unconscious. He grabbed his kit and took the small towels from the bottom of the kit and pressed them to her shoulder. He could hear the scuffle going on in the background as three officers fought to subdue the assailant.

"Jim, we need the paramedics back here!" Grissom said. Nick having heard the shot from inside the house made his way over to Grissom at the same time Jim did.

"Already called them." He replied, "What the hell happened?"

"Not really sure. Sara shoved me and when I regained my footing and turned to her, I see this idiot shoving her against the wall and putting a knife in her shoulder. Someone needs to see to his leg. I don't want him dying on us." Gil replied.

Jim nodded to two of his officers, who moved to assist the ones already engaged with the injured assailant.

"Jim?" Gil said.

"Yea, I'm already on it. Somebody's ass is mine. This area was supposed to be cleared. This is the fourth time in six months. Second time it's been Sara. Damn it!" He said walking off to find the officer who cleared the scene.

"Is she going to be ok?" Nick asked, worriedly.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. She's still bleeding and the blow to her head was severe enough to render her unconscious. We'll know more when the paramedics get here."

"I thought the scene was cleared?" Nick asked frustration evident in his voice.

"Jim is looking into that as we speak."

At that moment the suspect made a renewed effort to fight with the officers holding him down.

"Nick, go back to the Denali and get them the first aid kit. They need to get his leg bandaged at least. I don't want him bleeding out anymore than he already has."

"Damn right. He's gotta make it to trial so we can nail his ass to wall for hurting Sara and if he's the one who murdered that guy in the house, then we'll find all the evidence we need to convict him for life." Nick paused, "The last three times this happened at a scene, the guy got away."

Nick headed off to the truck to retrieve the requested kit for the officers.

Sara began to rouse a bit. Grissom rushed to her side.

"Hmm…oww…that hurts." Sara said lifting her head up.

"Sara!" Gil said turning his head back to her. "Take it easy. You've got a bad stab wound here. You're still bleeding."

"I can see that." She said looking down at her shoulder. "Ahh…this sucks." She finished slowly leaning her head back against the wall, which unleashed a set of fireworks behind her eyes. She leaned her head forward again.

"Oh…I think I am going to be sick." Sara leaned over and spewed out everything that was in her stomach.

Grissom held her hair, and noticed the huge goose egg on the back of her head. _Probable concussion. That's why she's vomiting._ He thought.

When she finished, she raised her head and Grissom handed her another towel for her to clean herself.

"Thanks," she said taking the towel, and wiping her face. "I am so sleepy."

"You can't go to sleep yet, Sara. We are still waiting for the paramedics to get here." He gently touched her cheek, stroking it with his thumb to get her attention. She was able to raise her eyes just long enough to look at him for a moment before she had to lower them or be sick again.

"May not have a choice." She replied her head bobbing up and down. His hand dropped to her neck trying to keep her conscious.

"Jim, where is the ambulance?" He yelled. Sara's condition had him extremely worried.

"They're pulling in now." Jim replied jogging back to Gil and Sara.

"How's she doing?"

"Not good. She's trying to lose consciousness again."

Jim leaned down to Sara, "Hey Cookie, you gotta stay awake for us."

"Jim?" She said raising her head again and fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Yea?"

"Like you, your guys not so much," she groaned.

"I know. There's going to be hell to pay this time. But don't worry about that right now. You just rest." Turning to Grissom he continued, "Gil, I need your weapon. You know the drill."

"Yea, it's just a good thing I was carrying it." He said reaching down with his free hand to un-holster his weapon, and handed it to Jim.

"Thanks. Don't worry about the board. It's a good shoot. Just take care of Sara."

"The shooting board has never been high on my list of concerns." He replied, seeing Nick over with the suspect he called to him.

"Nick!"

The younger CSI came running over after handing off the first aid kit to another officer.

"Yea, boss?"

"I'm going to go with Sara to the hospital. I want you to tape off this area, and begin processing the original scene. I'll be calling Catherine here shortly to come and help you. Days or swing will have to send someone to process this new scene."

"You got it, Boss." Nick replied turning away, and then he turned back, "Hey, Griss, could you call and let me know how Sara's doing when you know something?"

"Sure, Nick." The older man responded.

At that moment two paramedics came rushing up with their gear and stretcher. Gil was reluctant to move away from Sara, but didn't really have a choice. He moved and allowed the medics to get to her. They carefully pulled the towels away from the wound to gauge the severity of her injuries.

"Ok, it looks pretty deep and it's bleeding steadily." The medic, Dale, stated. Dale and his partner, Stacy, worked quickly to pack the wound to discontinue the bleeding before attempting to move Sara to the stretcher.

As they were working, Sara finally lost her battle to stay conscious.

Dale looked quickly to Grissom, "Damn, she's passed out. Does she have any other injuries we should know about?"

"She hit her head on the brick wall when she was attacked. She has a goose egg sized bump on her occipital lobe. She was slammed against the wall as she was stabbed." Gil replied.

Stacy gently moved Sara's head to get a better look. "Yea, we got a good bump going on back here and a little bit of bleeding, but it's only sporadic. Concussion is likely. Ok, Dale we need to get her out of here and to hospital. You ready to move her?"

"Yea. Grissom help us out here, since you're standing there. Stacy's got her head and shoulders, you get her middle and I'll get her legs."

"Alright." Gil replied.

"On 3 ok?" Dale asked. The nodding of heads was his answer. "1. 2. 3." They lifted Sara easily and in one fluid movement. Gil backed out of the way as they strapped Sara onto the stretcher. They quickly began moving her in the direction of the ambulance as another one arrived to tend to injured assailant.

"Give me a minute, Dale. I'm going with her to the hospital." Gil said stepping over to talk to the other medics.

"One minute. Then we are out of here, with or without you." Dale replied.

"Jake!" Gil called the medic stepping out of the newly arrived ambulance.

"Grissom. What's up? Who's hurt?"

"Sara. They got her loaded up over there. I'm going in with her. Do me a favor. The guy you're getting stabbed Sara. Take care of him. I'm personally putting his ass in jail."

"Got it. We'll keep him alive." Jake replied.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No problem. Let me know how Sara's doing."

"I will." He said as he headed back to the other ambulance.

"Hey, Grissom. What'd you do to him?" Jake called after him

"I shot him." He called back and he climbed in the ambulance and they headed off to the hospital.

"Idiot's lucky to be alive." Jake muttered as they headed over to the injured man.

Grissom's aversion to carrying a weapon was well known throughout the department, but what was just as well known was that Grissom was an excellent shot. If Grissom had intended to kill the guy, he would no doubt be dead.

* * *

Should I continue? I would like to see at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. The reviews help keep me going!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Btw, in my world the team never got split up!! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

The doors to the ambulance closed behind him as he took his seat across from Sara. She was still unconscious. If it wasn't for the bump on her head and the probable concussion, he wouldn't be that concerned about her current state. It was easier to get her treated for her injuries when she couldn't fight the doctors or him.

The ride to the hospital seemed to drag on indefinitely, even though it only took about ten minutes.

A myriad of thoughts ran through Grissom's head. Just three months ago, he had made another ride in an ambulance with Sara, only that time she had taken a tumble down a set stairs, while fighting with a suspect, who had been hidden in a closet in the house they were searching. The police had somehow missed that particular closet when clearing the scene. That incident which brought on the need for a trip to the hospital might not have even happened if Sara hadn't almost passed out from a dizzy spell after the suspect had been subdued.

Sara had said she was fine, like always, even as Grissom held the rag to her forehead to staunch the bleeding where she had been cut on the way down the stairs. Looking at her head now, you could just barely make out the scar. The doctor had done a good job with the stitching.

Grissom wasn't sure what he should be doing. They were more than friends or coworkers, as most assumed. He thought of them as a couple and but he wasn't sure if he should hold her hand or display any type of affection in public.

_Damn, the woman, she ties me into more knots!_ He thought.

_Yea, but you like it_. His brain shot back.

_Shut up_. He told himself._She's lost so much blood, I hope that basturd didn't nick an artery when he stabbed her. But it had to have been an atery, because the blood just won't stop flowing out of her fragile body. Oh God..._

He watched as Stacy started an IV in Sara's left arm. Once she completed that, she moved to the shoulder and began clearing away the towels Grissom had used to stop the bleeding, in favor of more sterile gauze. He noticed the concerned look on her face.

"What is it?" He asked quickly.

"She's still bleeding. Not as bad as back at the scene, but enough to suggest that something got nicked on the inside. She'll probably need surgery when we get to the hospital. I would daresay she's going to be fine, but I'll leave that to the doctors to confirm." She replied to Grissom before calling to Dale, "What's our ETA?"

"Three minutes," he shouted back to her.

"OK, tell them they will probably need a surgical bay standing by. She's still bleeding and pulse is steady but getting weaker, probably from the blood loss."

"Got it." Dale said grabbing his radio and passed the information along to the hospital.

Grissom hung his head. This was not how their night was supposed to go.

This was not how their night was supposed to go. They were going to finish up the scene and leave work on time. They were both off tomorrow night and they were taking a little trip out of town to get away. Go somewhere that they didn't have to worry about being seen. Neither wanted to share with anyone else what was going on between them.

Moments later, the ambulance was slowing and pulling into the emergency entrance of the hospital. The doors were opened by the waiting ER personnel. Immediately, Sara was carefully removed from the ambulance and rushed inside. Grissom followed only to be stopped by a nurse.

"Sir. You can't go back any further. They are taking her immediately into surgery. You can wait over there, while we contact next of kin." She said indicating a small waiting area off to the side of the emergency entrance.

"That's me." He replied..

"Excuse me?" The woman's voice sounded dubious because she heard that story every day

"Next of kin. Emergency contact. Whatever, that's me. Gil Grissom. You'll find it in her records."

"Alright give me a moment to pull up her information. What's her name?" The nurse wanted to believe the man standing before her.

"Sara Sidle."

"Ok, hold on." The nurse said heading back to the desk.

Again, Grissom thought back to three months ago when he was last here with Sara. Thankfully, she had remained conscious and there had been no need to look for her emergency contact. Sara told him then that he was listed as her emergency contact after the incident with Adam Trent. They had begun seeing each other, in a personal relationship by then and she didn't want him to have to wait for someone else to give him information on her. "Besides, I trust you more than anyone else anyway." She had said.

He had been so moved by the gesture that he hadn't said anything for several minutes, which had amused Sara to no end. Now she regularly tried to find a way to stump him into silence at least once a week, and always when they were alone. Sometimes she succeeded and sometimes she didn't. But her actions had made him think about his own situation. Jim had been listed as his emergency contact, but after Sara's words and the fact that they spent a great deal of time together, both on and off the clock, meant that she would be in a better position to make decisions for him, should he not be able to. He had quietly and discreetly, the very next week, changed all of his paperwork to show her as his emergency contact.

However, they both managed to shock each other about two weeks later when they had both said they wanted to talk to the other about something. They had both wanted to do the same thing. Sara had wanted to him to have medical power of attorney, and had the papers drawn up, and he had done the same.

"Some pair, we are." He had said as they went in search of a notary to get the papers signed, "We can't seem to define what's going on with us, but we trust each other enough to put our lives in each other's hands."

"I could define it. You're just not ready yet." She had replied. He hadn't commented at the time. But the more he thought about it, she was right. They were still in this stage because he was dragging his feet. He wanted it more than anything, but like everything else involving Sara, he drug his feet, so afraid he was going to get burned.

He was startled out of his reverie, when the nurse returned to him.

"Mr. Grissom!" she said again.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

"I understand. I need you fill out these forms. Ms. Sidle's new power of attorney has not been entered into our computer system as yet but I have spoken to our Medical Records department and they assure me they do have a copy of the document you both signed and had notarized. You are listed as both her emergency contact and power of attorney. So if you could fill those out and return them to me, please?" The graying woman handed him the stack of papers on a clipboard.

"Of course." He replied taking the clipboard and finding a seat. As he took his seat, his phone rang.

"Grissom." He said answering it.

"Hey, it's Nick. How's Sara?"

"Don't know. They took her to surgery. She's still bleeding more than she should be."

"Damn. Well, they got our guy loaded up finally. He fought all the way. It took six of us to get him strapped to the stretcher. The EMT's think he is high on something. He doesn't even seem to feel the bullet wound. He's screaming his head off. None of it makes any sense whatsoever. Jake was hesitant to give him anything without knowing what's in his system already, so all they did was stop the bleeding, patch it up and now they are on their way in."

"Good, Nick. Great Job. Have you heard from David?" Grissom inquired

"He's just pulling up."

"Good. Get the rest of the scene processed. Get someone to tape off the area where Sara and I were attacked. I'm going to call in someone from days to come process that. I don't want any questions about the integrity of the collection." Grissom stopped speaking for a moment as something occurred to him.

"Gris?" Nick asked.

"Sorry. Just thought of something else. Just get to work on the inside of the house. I'll call Catherine, and have her do the outside minus the new scene."

"I got it. Call me and let me know when Sara's out of surgery and how she's doing, ok?"

"I will. Bye." Grissom said hanging up his phone and heading over the desk.

"Are you done?" The nurse asked indicating the paperwork

"Uh, no. I need you do something for me. Sara is a CSI with the county. She was attacked while working a scene and her clothes are now evidence. I need someone to get those, bag them and set them aside for us. I'm going to have someone come by here shortly and pick them up."

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse replied non-committally.

"No, you don't understand, there is no see what you can do. This is an active investigation and I have requested those clothes be saved. If something happens to them because you weren't proactive in getting the evidence saved, then technically that could be construed as obstructing justice, or interfering with an investigation. Take your pick." Grissom replied curtly.

The nurse regretted her comments. She had already had a bad shift and it wasn't getting any better. And screwing with this guy certainly wasn't going to help.

"I apologize. It's been a really long day and tonight is only getting worse. It's nothing personal I assure you. I will go speak to OR nurse and get those clothes secured for you. There's fresh coffee over there at the nurse's station. Please help yourself." She replied sincerely sorry for her poor attitude and behavior.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to sound rude either. I guess the events are starting to catch up with me. I think I will help myself to some coffee and finish filling these out," he said.

While he was pouring his coffee, he called Ecklie. He knew he would wake the man up but he didn't really have a choice. As the Assistant Lab director and he had to be notified, plus he could call in help from the day shift.

"Gil, this had better good at 2:30 in the morning." Ecklie sounded pissed, as usual.

"Sara and I were attacked at a scene about an hour ago." Grissom's voice belayed no emotion, just stating the facts.

"What?! Again?!"

"Yea, I need you to send someone to Desert Palm to collect her clothes and then go to the scene we were working and collect the evidence from the area where we were attacked."

"You sound fine. So, what's the problem? Why can't you collect her clothes?"

"The guy stabbed Sara. She saw it coming, I had my back turned examining what we believe was and is probably the murder weapon to our original scene. She shoved me out of the way right before he could stab me. Since it is apparent that I was the original target, I can't collect or process any evidence connected with this incident. You know the fun some defense attorney would have would that, Conrad."

"Please tell me we at least caught the guy this time?"

"Yes, we got him."

"How?"

"I shot him."

"You what? "

"I shot him in the leg to stop him."

"I would have thought Sidle would have been the one to shoot him."

"No, my loose cannon with a gun was unconscious at the time."

"Is he dead? Because that would look really bad."

"Conrad, I don't give a damn how it would look if I killed someone not only in defense of myself but someone else who had already been injured. But to answer your question, no, I didn't kill him. I could have killed him, but I didn't. They're bringing him into the hospital now."

"So how's Sidle?"

"She's in surgery. They couldn't stop the bleeding earlier. She hit her head during the attack, probably got a concussion from that, she lost consciousness at the scene and hadn't regained when they took her into surgery."

"Damnit, Gil. How the hell did this happen? This is fourth time in six months, and the second with Sidle. What is up with you people?"

"Don't look at us. If I were the politically motivated sort, I would start asking myself why the police are suddenly making mistakes and not correctly clearing the scenes before CSI gets there. I would start asking some hard questions of the PD and find out why people that work for YOU are suddenly getting hurt on the job. It sure makes YOU look bad since it's YOUR responsibility at the end of the day. But then I wouldn't want to tell you how to do your job." Grissom finished.

"Fine. I'll call in someone from days. Your guys certainly shouldn't do it. Too many questions about collection and the sort from overzealous defense attorneys."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Has the hospital set aside Sidle's clothes yet?"

"Being taken care of as we speak."

"Who's processing your original scene?"

"Stokes is working inside the house. The coroner's assistant is there collecting the body, and I told Nick to have someone tape off the area where Sara and I were attacked. New scene and all that. It's just waiting for someone to come and process it."

"Alright. I'll have someone over your way soon. I'll need to get a statement from both you and Sidle soon. Then you and I need to talk about the past incidents. If I am going to start looking into this I need to know everything about everything."

"I'll let you know when I can be there after Sara's out of surgery and have talked to her doctors."

"Fair enough. Oh, you did give your gun to the detective in charge of the investigation, right?"

"Good-bye, Conrad." Grissom replied and hung up the phone. _Only one last call to make._ Grissom thought as he hit the speed dial.

"Gil, you are aware this is my night off, right?" Catherine Willows voice was edged with sleep and a bit of anger.

"Sorry, Catherine, but we have an emergency. Sara was stabbed at our scene earlier, and…."

She interrupted him, "What?! Is she ok?"

"Don't know yet. She's still in surgery."

"Surgery? Just what the hell happened?"

"Guy rushed us. Sara saw it coming. I didn't. She shoved me out of the way, but ended up getting stabbed for it. She hit her head pretty hard, so they're concerned about a concussion as well. They couldn't get the bleeding to stop, so she's in surgery."

"Damn. What is it with our luck lately?"

"I don't know, Catherine."

"Well, tell me what you need for me to do?"

"I need you go over to the scene and help Nick finish processing the original scene. Warrick and Greg are tied up with a 419 on the strip. Our original scene is big and it's a mess. Lots of blood. Too much actually. So far we only have one body, but I'm betting another will turn up. The area where Sara was stabbed should be taped off by now, and Conrad's sending someone in from days to pick up Sara's clothes and go process that area of the scene."

"Bet his panties are in a wad."

"You have no idea."

"Did they at least catch the guy?"

"I shot him."

"Dead?" He could almost see her expression through the phone as she asked that question.

"No, I wanted to, but I decided that he needed to rot in jail so I shot him in the leg."

"You turned in your gun, right?"

"Yes, Mom, I gave Dad the toy." He replied.

"That's just wrong on so many levels. I'll get dressed and head over there. I'll call Nick for the address when I leave."

"Thanks, Catherine."

"Hey, call me and let me know how she's doing, ok?"

"I will. Will you call Warrick and let him and Greg know?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." With that Grissom closed his phone.

"Mr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle's clothes are bagged and set aside so whenever someone gets here, they are ready to go."

"Thank you…."

"Carla."

"Thank you, Carla. Is there any word on Sara yet?"

"She's doing well. The OR nurse said there was damage to her subclavian artery. That's why they couldn't stop the bleeding. They are repairing the wound to that artery and said she should be out of surgery and into recovery in the next hour or so. I'll let you know as soon as she's in recovery."

"Thank you." He said sinking to his chair and bowing his head.

He breathed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Carla had returned to the desk so she didn't see him wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall.

_Ok. She's going to be fine. These papers aren't going to fill out themselves. She'll be out soon and I'll see her then._ He thought to himself. He picked up the clipboard again and began working through the various forms.

* * *

Ok guys that's it for today! I have never received so many reviews so quickly!! Thanks so much. So you know the drill. Review and when I get 10 I'll post the next section!!


	3. Chapter 3

Savin' Grissom

Chapter 3

* * *

Four hours later, Nick slowly pushed the door open leading into Sara's hospital room. He had tried to call Grissom numerous times, only to get his voicemail. So finally getting tired of no news, he headed down to the hospital as soon as he was done processing their original crime scene. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Grissom had pulled a chair up close to the right side the bed, the rail was down, and he had fallen asleep with leaning on the bed and holding Sara's hand.

Nick almost jumped when he heard the noise: "Shh."

Nick looked up and noticed that Sara was awake.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yea. I woke a little bit ago. He was asleep when I woke, and I didn't want to wake him." She replied quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. What happened? Why am I here?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Nick asked concerned.

"No," Sara shook her head, trying to emphasize her point, by looking down at the various tubes and wires that were now attached to her body.

"This is probably a conversation we should be having when Grissom wakes up. He was there." Nick replied.

"He's awake." Grissom said raising his head and trying to stretch out the kinks in his shoulders and neck.

"Hey." Sara said softly, smiling despite the pain that shot through her shoulder.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" Grissom asked his fingers still linked with hers.

"I was just telling Nick, I'm tired. I'm sore. What happened, Gil?"

Nick noticed the use of Grissom's first name, knowing Sara never called him by that, but chose not to say anything. They did look mighty cozy holding hands, he thought to himself.

"You were stabbed at the scene we were working last night." Grissom said without emotion.

"Adam Trent?" She asked indicating her left shoulder.

Both Nick and Grissom looked at each other alarmed.

"Sara, that was four months ago. What is the last thing you remember?" Grissom asked.

"You had gone to see if anyone had keys to the drawers in the nurse's station. Adam Trent showed up after you left. He locked me in there with him. You showed up a few minutes later. That's it." Sara gestured with her good right hand as if to say, 'Should I be worried?'

"He didn't stab you. He had taken you hostage and when he saw his mother, he shoved you into the desk. You lost consciousness for a bit and he took his own life. But you weren't hurt physically."

"So you're telling me I'm missing four months of my life?" Sara looked to her friend Nick, then back to Gil.

"I think we need to get your doctor in here. Nick, would you step out and ask the nurse to page Dr. Jameson please?"

"Sure, Boss." He replied stepping out of the room.

"Sara, before he gets back, do you remember anything about us?" His voice had softened with the statement.

She smiled at him; he was scared she didn't remember the recent changes in their relationship.

"Yes, Gil, I remember that we had made some headway recently. Apparently I'm missing the last four months, but I do remember us."

He visibly relaxed. "Ok. Good," he said releasing the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Head hurts. Really sleepy," she moaned slightly.

"Rest then. I'll wake you when the Doctor gets here." His voice deep with concern.

"I want to talk to you more than sleep. I'm not gonna get to do that enough." She replied fighting to stay awake.

"Honey, you're going to have plenty of time off in the next few weeks in which to talk to me."

"Hmm…time off with you sounds wonderful." She mumbled finally losing the battle to stay awake.

Grissom leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "Rest, Sara. I'll be here when you wake up."

She sighed and leaned towards him and after a few moments appeared to settle into sleep.

Before Grissom could do or say anything else Nick came back in with the news that the Doctor was currently in the ER tending to patients from a bus crash and that he would be few more hours before he could come see Sara.

"In addition, I just got paged, it's a big accident. Day shift is asking for help. Ecklie is asking for everyone who is available to come in."

"Then I guess you had better go. I'm not available. Someone has to look after Sara right now."

"Does she have any family that she wants us to contact?" Nick asked.

"She doesn't. We're her family, such as it is."

"Um…okay. Well I'll pass the news along to gang. Call me please and let me know what the doctor says."

"I will." Grissom replied as Nick disappeared through the door.

Grissom turned back to watch Sara sleep. She looked so peaceful.

_I need some coffee._ He thought. _I don't want to leave her, but she's probably not going to wake up for awhile. I'll go and get a cup of coffee and something to read. But just in case…_ He thought getting up and looking in the drawer by the bed for a pen and paper. He quickly wrote her a note telling her where he was going and that he would be back quickly.

He stepped out of the room quietly, stopping briefly at the nurse's station to let them know that he would be gone briefly.

"She's asleep. I need some coffee though," he said.

"Mr. Grissom, if you plan on staying with your wife, we can bring in a cot for you. Those chairs aren't very comfortable." The young attractive nurse told him.

"Uh…yea…that would be great. Thanks." He said ducking his head and heading off to the cafeteria.

Upon entering the cafeteria, the smell of food overwhelmed him, and he realized how hungry he was. He purchased his coffee and a danish, made his way through the gift shop, not finding anything all that interesting to read, he settled for the latest edition of the newspaper, and made his way back Sara's room.

Several hours later, Grissom awoke from a nap finding Sara still asleep. He had only been gone fifteen minutes to get coffee, but when he came back he found a cot, with a pillow and blanket waiting for him. After drinking his coffee, and eating the danish, he had found himself unbelievably tired. He figured a short nap wouldn't hurt.

_I didn't plan on sleeping for four hours, _he thought.

Grissom knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon so he got up, refolded the blanket, and placed it by the pillow. He quietly crept to the bathroom, so as not to disturb Sara.

As he opened the door to the bathroom, he heard, "This really sucks." He looked at Sara to see her waking up.

"You said that before." He replied.

"I did?" She asked cracking her eyes open.

"Yea, back at the scene." He answered coming to sit in the chair he had placed by the bed.

"Hmm….well my opinion hasn't changed one iota. This really sucks."

"I agree with you."

"Good choice." She replied, looking around the room. She noticed the cot. "Planning on moving in?"

"Oh, that…well…you see…umm…." Grissom stammered.

She giggled just a bit, but only a bit. It did hurt after all. He was so flustered.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"Well, you see…I went to get coffee earlier and when I let the nurses know I was leaving, one of them said…..they could bring me a cot to sleep on."

"Well, if that's all they said why are you so flustered?"

"Uh…well...they assumed…that we were or rather…are married," he confessed.

"Oh." The sound mimicked her expression.

"You're not mad?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"No, I'm rather amused actually. It's an understandable assumption."

He visibly relaxed.

"You really thought I might be mad?"

"To be honest. I didn't really know. I knew I was tired and this chair was killing me. So I just didn't correct their assumption at the time. It didn't occur to me how it would look to you til I got back to your room to find the cot here. I thought about it while I drank my coffee and ate my danish, but by then I was so tired, I just didn't care anymore. Now being awake, I care."

"Is it really so bad?" She asked.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"The thought of being married to me?" Sara looked toward the foot of the bed, not wanting to see the expression on his face when he answered her, but her curiosity got the best of her and she saw his face had reddened.

"Yes. No. I don't know." He answered all flustered.

Sara couldn't help but smile. She figured she ought to be disappointed with his answer, but then again this was "Mr. I am not in touch with my feelings" so she knew this was hard for him.

"It's ok, Gil. I'm not expecting a proposal right this minute, but you should probably decide what you think, in case that gets back to the lab."

"Sara.." Gil started only to be interrupted by the door opening and Doctor Jameson coming through with the nurse in tow.

"Mr. Grissom, Sara." The Doctor greeted them. "Mr. Grissom, if you had told me that Sara was your wife, I would have had a cot brought in here last night."

Grissom had the deer in the headlights look, so much so that he could only say, "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

Sara decided to keep quiet. She wondered how far Grissom would allow them their assumption.

"Glad to hear it. Now, Sara, I hear that when you woke up, you thought your injury had occurred after a different incident that happened four months ago?" Doctor Jameson asked.

"Yea, we were working a case out at Desert State Mental Hospital, and one of the patients attacked me in the nurse's station. He had something…I don't know what it was." She finished looking to Grissom.

"It was a sharpened piece of pottery. He held it to your throat."

"You were there?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yes." Grissom answered.

"Do you remember anything else?" The Doctor asked turning back to Sara.

"Um…let's see…Adam…that was his name. Adam had me around the neck, then one of the nurses, his mother to be exact appeared in the window, and he shoved me into the desk. Apparently I was knocked unconscious, but otherwise uninjured."

Doctor Jameson looked to Grissom for confirmation. "That's what happened. Sara regained consciousness about twenty minutes later. They ran some tests and determined that she was fine, no lasting damage had been done and I took her home."

"Ok, well that does explain why she thought the injury had occurred then, although I am curious there is also a note in her chart of her having received stitches about three months ago for another head injury?"

"What?" Sara asked sharply.

"Yea, we worked a scene three months ago. It was a domestic call. The perpetrator managed to hide in a closet and while Sara was processing the upstairs landing he charged her, they both tumbled down the stairs. Sara struck her forehead along her hairline at some point during her trip down. She suffered a head wound requiring 25 stitches. She never lost consciousness, although they did put her under to treat the injury mainly because she was getting overly anxious and trying to refuse treatment." Grissom supplied.

"I don't like hospitals, and nurses with sharp objects!" Sara said in her defense.

"I know, Dear." Grissom responded a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

"It's not funny, Gil." She looked at him sharply, her brown eyes humorless.

"I never said it was. Your behavior after the anesthetic however was hilarious. I'm just glad we weren't treated to another showing this time."

"Behavior?" Dr. Jameson inquired.

"Let's just say that there are times when Sara has been known to have an adverse reaction to anesthetics and high doses of pain medication."

Her look told both men they better drop it.

"Okay, well moving right along. According to the notes from the EMT's, Sara sustained a head injury by striking her head on a brick wall?"

"Yes, she was shoved pretty hard into the wall, and stabbed at the same time. She lost consciousness at that point. Came around a few minutes later and passed out again just as the EMT's were getting there." Grissom supplied.

"Ok. Well, that answers that. Memory loss is not uncommon after a traumatic event. Most cases are like Sara's in that a short period of time is lost, and while I cannot guarantee it will return, the chances are good that it will. There are some cases where the loss spans into the years of memories."

"To be honest, I'm not really all that concerned about it." Sara remarked.

"You're not?" Grissom asked surprised.

"I know I probably should be, but really the only thing that bothers me, aside from any memories of us, is that I don't remember the cases I have worked for the last four months, so there will be issues when some of those finally make it into court, if I haven't regained those memories."

"Well, you worked most of the last four months with me, so I can handle those. You need to concentrate on resting and getting better." Grissom said.

"That is exactly what she is going to do. Provided the wound continues to improve, I will probably release you day after tomorrow. However, I am writing the order that you are not to report back to work for at least a month and only light duty for another month after that. I am sending a copy of the order to your supervisor at the Crime Lab."

"You're talking to him." They said at the same time, then Sara exclaimed, "No field work for two months?!"

"Sara, if you play your cards right, I might let you consult on some cases from home." Grissom put in hoping that dangling that carrot in front of her would convince her not to fight the doctor's orders.

"You're her supervisor? And her husband?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Grissom answered.

"Is that your way of telling I am not going to win this argument?" Sara asked, a decidedly unhappy look on her face.

"Yes." Both men answered. Neither missed the mumbling of "stupid male chauvinists", but both chose to ignore it.

"As I was saying," Dr. Jameson continued, "No work for a month, light duty after that, and you will need to come in to see me every two weeks until I release you for full duty. Also, I'm sure your husband will make sure you don't do any heavy lifting around the house. You need to rest. You're injury while not the worst, by any means, could have been much worse and if you don't take it easy, complications can set in that will make what you're dealing with right now seem like a walk in the park."

Sara was still focusing on the whole 'no field work for two months' while Grissom heard everything the Doctor said.

"You're really serious, no field work for two months?" She asked.

"Yes. One wrong move and you screw up the delicate work we did in there. Now speaking of that delicate work, I need to have a look at your wound." Dr. Jameson replied setting his clipboard down on the table. He reached behind Sara's neck and untied the gown, lowering the left side just enough to see her shoulder and the stitching keeping the wound closed.

"Well, it's looking great. No swelling or infection. If it starts to feel hot to the touch, or gets really red and oozing at all, you need to let the nurses know immediately. But everything looks great. So I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll be back sometime late tomorrow morning to check on you." He finished, picking up his clipboard as Grissom helped Sara get her gown tied back.

Dr. Jameson stopped at the door, "If you would like some of your own clothes, your husband can certainly bring you some of your own sleeping attire. Just be sure it fits loosely. Those gowns are not the most fashionable nor are they comfortable. See you tomorrow."

Neither knew what to say. Sara because she was still pissed about no work for two months, and Grissom because he just realized how one little assumption can get out of hand so quickly. Finally Sara found her voice.

"I can't believe it. No field work for two months. I am going to go crazy!"

"Sara, I want you to move in with me." He said before he even gave it any thought.

"Gil, did you even think before you said that?"

"Huh? No. Why? Should I have?" He looked over his glasses that had slipped down his nose; he pushed them back up as she replied.

"Not necessarily. You just don't usually do things spontaneously, and you value your privacy and time alone."

"See that's where your missing memory muddles things up for you. We've spent almost every minute away from work together for the last four months. I've gotten quite attached to having you around all the time. We've even been known to leave work on time and not be maxed out on overtime for a while now."

"Then why did you ask me to stay with you?"

"We've been alternating between my townhouse and your apartment."

"Ok," she knew he wouldn't lie to her about something like that.

"And I know it's sudden, even seems fast to me…but I want you to move in. Not just because your hurt, but I guess sitting here in the hospital with you has made me realize a few things."

"Like?"

"I love you."

"Huh? What?" Sara replied not at all sure she heard him right. She had no doubt he meant it but she figured it would take him a long while to figure it out and even longer to say it.

"I said I love you."

"Wow." She smiled.

"Wow?" Gil wondered.

"Well, let's face it, Gil, you are not the most forthcoming man when it comes to your emotions. I knew you loved me, I just didn't know if _**YOU**_ knew it. I also figured that once you knew it, it would be even longer before you said it. I love you too, you know."

"And we all love you guys too!" Catherine said standing by the open door with Nick, Warrick, and Greg.

Grissom and Sara both looked up with shell shocked faces that were turning redder by the moment.

"Oh, please. Don't get all embarrassed on our accounts. We knew the two of you were in love ages ago." Nick said coming around with some flowers for Sara. He set them on the table next to her.

"Thank you, Nick. Those are lovely." Sara said brightly.

"Not near as lovely as you are." He said bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Nick, you are such a flirt. You do know it's not good form to flirt with the boss' girlfriend right?" Sara asked. Grissom was eyeing the young Texan.

Nick noticed Grissom eyeing him as well. "Easy, man. Your woman already shot me down years ago. Seems she was carrying a torch for you back then too. I know my place."

"We all do, even if it breaks our heart." Replied Greg coming over to give her the flowers he had brought for her and a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Thanks, Greg." Sara replied. "You know, I do love you, it's just your more like a brother to me. That's what I've always felt about you, Nick and Warrick."

"I guess if I never had a shot, it's better to lose to a man like Grissom, that either of those to bozos." Greg finished getting his digs in at the other two men.

"Hey now." Warrick interjected, "I don't know about you two, but I never had any designs on Sara whatsoever. I could tell from the moment she got here that she had a thing for Grissom."

"Besides your attention has always been somewhere else." Nick interjected motioning between Warrick and Catherine.

"Ok, moving on, what has the doctor said?" Catherine broke her silence.

"I have some memory loss, but the wound is looking good and I'll probably be able to go home in a few days."

"Memory loss?" Catherine inquired.

"She can't remember anything since the case we worked at the Desert State Mental Health facility." Grissom responded.

"That was like four months ago." Greg put in. "So you're saying you don't remember anything of the last four months?"

"Not a thing."

"That totally bites."

"I believe I've used the phrased 'totally sucks' a few time too, but who's counting."

They all laughed. Grissom decided now would be a good time to go get some of his and Sara's things while the guys were visiting. He knew they would look after her and she wouldn't be alone.

"Sara, I'm going to run to my place and your apartment and pick up things. Are you going to be ok, if I leave you here for a bit?"

"We'll stay with her, Gris." Warrick supplied.

"They don't have to stay and I'll be fine."

"How are you going to get there, Gris? You rode in the ambulance with Sara." Nick reasoned.

Grissom hadn't thought about that. He had totally forgotten that he hadn't driven his car here.

"I'll drive you over to your car." Catherine said eager to get a few moments alone to grill Grissom about this development between him and the woman lying on the hospital bed.

Grissom saw the wheels turning in Catherine's head and knew that her generosity while sincere also came with a price. "I guess I don't have much of a choice. Sure you're going to ok?" He directed the last bit to the woman who owned his heart.

"I'll be fine. Go. I'll be here when you get back."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit." He said bending down to kiss her goodbye. When he stood up, they were all staring at him.

"What?"

"Just weird to see you express emotions." Catherine stated.

"Oh by the way, Catherine, go easy on him." Sara called as Grissom and Catherine headed to the door.

"I don't know what you mean." Cath replied smoothly.

"My ass, you don't. Don't chase him back into his shell. Took me seven years to get him out of it." Sara responded laughingly.

"He is standing right here, and I'm not going back into my shell," he said looking at Sara, "And I'll only answer the questions I want too." He finished looking at Catherine.

"Fair enough," Cath said.

"Ok," Sara stated.

"Man, caught between the girlfriend and the best friend," Nick said.

"He's not caught. We each have our places in his life. We just have to learn our boundaries, don't we Cath?"

Catherine for her part was a little shocked. She had been concerned that if and when Gil and Sara got their acts together that she would lose a good portion of her friendship with Gil. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that Sara apparently did not expect her to give up her friendship with Gil, but accepted it. She didn't really know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of. She went over to Sara and carefully hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered in Sara's ear. She stood, looked at Sara, they had come to an understanding. "Come on, Gil. Your girlfriend needs some better clothes than this lousy hospital garb. He'll be back in a bit."

With that Catherine and Grissom left leaving Sara alone with the guys she considered brothers.

* * *

Ok, guys sorry I took so long to update, life got in the way. Spring break and all my kids were home, that does not promote writing of any kind, plus I have a major paper due in my government class!!

R&R at least 10 and I will get the next one up by this weekend!!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Savin' Grissom

Chpt 4

* * *

Gil Grissom leaned his back against the headrest and closed his eyes. He felt the car begin to back out of the parking spot, and then shift gears and pull forward. He was exhausted. The last 16 hours had really taken its toll.

The woman he was in love with had been severely injured and she couldn't remember the last four months of her life. And then seemingly out of nowhere he had suddenly decided to tell her he loved her and wanted her to move in with him. Spontaneity was not something he could ever be accused of, but the events of the last 16 hours had put some things in perspective.

Sara had known for years that she was in love with him and that he had loved her. She had waited for him. He wouldn't say patiently because patience and Sara were two words that didn't belong in the same sentence, but wait she did.

Sitting there last night watching her, he realized that even though he had taken the step of admitting to himself that he had feelings for Sara, he was still dragging his feet, and at the rate he was moving she would be fifty before he ever told her he loved her.

He could very well have lost her last night and she deserved more than what he had given her thus far. He had resolved there to move forward. Looking back on the events leading to his big question, he was glad he finally asked her, Grissom really hoped that she would move in with him.

"You know, Gil, if you really want Sara to move in with you, you might want to consider buying another house." Catherine cut into his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" He looked at the strawberry blonde almost in a daze. She was driving her personal car, taking him to his vehicle at the crime lab, so he could run his few errands and get back to Sara as soon as possible.

"Did I wake you up?" She chuckled.

"No, I was just deep in thought. What did you say?" He replied as he straightened his posture.

"Oh, I just said if you really want Sara to move in with you, you should consider purchasing another place. One that belongs to both of you. Then she won't feel like she's encroaching on your space."

"I hadn't thought of that," his voice took on a reflective tone.

"Duh…how much thought did you put into asking her to move in with you?" She looked at him and he just looked at her and said nothing. She continued, "That's what I thought. You did mean it didn't you?"

"Mean what?" Grissom looked contemplative, wondering what she meant by that.

"About wanting her to move in with you?"

"Of course!! Catherine, I'm going to marry her."

Catherine pulled the car over, put it in park, and turned to look at Gil.

"Ok, who are you, and what have done with the real Gil Grissom?"

"I'm serious, Cath. I'm going to marry her at some point. I just haven't figured that part out yet."

"Well, it does usually entail a proposal, a ring, and A LOT OF ROMANCE!"

"Yea, well romance is a language I don't speak very well...Besides, it's not going to happen yet. I thought about a lot of things last night while I was sitting there watching Sara, and I came to realizations and conclusions. I'm still trying to process them all and sort them out in my head. It's funny, I'm fifteen years older than she is, I should be the one who has it all figured out, and yet she is the one who seems more at ease and apparently knows what to do."

"It's just part of being a woman. She's as socially inept as you are."

"Cath!"

"What? She is. That's why you two are perfect for each other. You can be socially inept together." Catherine replied watching him. Gil leaned back in the seat again, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You really love her. You really do." Cath stated amazed.

"Yes, Catherine, I do. Head over heels, or whatever you call it, although it has taken me seven years to admit it."

"Now see that's what I don't get. Just how long have you known Sara?"

"Seven years. We met at the Forensics Academy Conference in San Francisco seven years ago. She walked into my class, took the last seat available like it was the best one in the class."

"Where was it?"

Grissom didn't have to think long to remember everything about that day, the day Sara walked into his life: "Front row. Right in front of me. I still don't know how I made it through my lectures every day. That first day she came up after class, had way too many questions. I couldn't answer them all right there, so we ended up getting some coffee, which led to dinner. We went on like that for a week. Damn, Cath, the woman threw me for a total loop. I felt on fire all the time. I didn't know what to do about it. She was only twenty-four. So young and I was almost forty. I didn't think it was right, but I couldn't help myself. I asked her dinner that first weekend."

"As in an actual date, you? And why didn't you tell me about this seven years ago when you got back from that conference?"

"Yea, I was so nervous. More nervous than when I was a teenager. We had a great time, ended up at her apartment. You can guess how the evening ended." He had ignored the last part of her question, and she didn't notice.

"No way!" He didn't respond. "Gil, wasn't she a student?"

"Technically, she was, but she was there as part of the CE requirements of her job. At the time she was employed as a CSI level II at the San Francisco Crime Lab, so while she was student, she wasn't really a _student_."

"I see."

"Cath, can we get moving? I'd like to get back to Sara."

"You going to keep talking if I drive?" She didn't re-start the automobile immediately, but looked to Gil for confirmation of his intentions to continue with the side of the Grissom-Sara tale, she had never known.

"I guess that means if I don't, we aren't moving right?"

"About sums it up," Catherine laughed.

Gil just sighed and then said, "Now remember, I said I would only answer the questions I want to. There are two sides to this story, and I am not going to share something that I am not sure Sara would want me to share."

"Fair enough." Cath responded as she cranked the car and pulled the car back into traffic.

"So anyway, we carried on that way for the remainder of the class. Six weeks to be exact. As it got closer for me to come back to Vegas, I started to get worried. I wanted her to come with me. But I couldn't ask that of her. So I didn't. We parted, with promises to keep in touch, and get together when we could get the time off. We did keep in touch, over the phone and email. The time off never materialized. I didn't see her again until I called her to help with the Holly Gribbs investigation."

"I knew there was something about you two even then. Just couldn't quite put my finger on it. So if you were so much in love with her then why didn't you do anything about it?" She looked at him, but turned her attention back to driving.

"I got promoted to supervisor. I couldn't very well date her while I was her supervisor."

"Well, aren't you doing that now?" She reasoned.

"Yea, but back then I hadn't been faced with the possibility of losing her. Watching that psycho at Desert State almost slice her throat made me very aware that I couldn't keep pushing her away and that the best thing that had ever happened to me was right there and I was too damn stupid and hung up on the rules to take it. So I said to hell with it. After the case was wrapped I went over to see her and well, it was really like picking up where we left off."

"That good huh?" Catherine grinned.

"A gentleman never tells." Grissom grinned.

"Maybe so, but the smiles, more patience, and lower stress level overall in the lab just screams that you're getting laid on a regular basis," she said knowingly.

"See, I told Sara that we needed to keep up the bickering and fighting." He said laughingly.

"She didn't want to?" She cut her eyes quickly to him, and then returned them to the road just as quickly.

"No, said it took to much energy to act like she was mad all the time, if she wasn't really mad."

"I like her logic."

"I do, too. Most times anyway."

"So how are you going to handle Ecklie? You did good to keep the team together last time. This is just going to be more fodder for him to try and break us up again."

"Well, I haven't really talked to Sara about that yet. We hadn't planned on anyone finding out about us."

That brought Catherine up short. "Wait a minute. Just how long were you going to hide this from all of us?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Probably forever." Grissom stated flatly.

Catherine couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend had just admitted to being in love for the first time in his life, with another member of their team, and neither of them had any plans of telling anyone.

"Gil, you're my best friend and I love you dearly, but I just gotta say you are a sorry son of a bitch. How could you think that it would be a good idea to keep this from the team? We knew you two had a thing for each other, but for whatever reason you all weren't doing anything about it. Then all the sudden things calm down around the office, and you didn't think the people you worked closely with, YOUR TEAM, deserved to know that you two were seeing each other. You put us in a helluva position. If this had gone down in a worse way, WE, as in Nick, Warrick, Greg and I, would have been left with some explaining to do in addition to trying to cover our asses and yours. Didn't you trust us to keep the secret?"

Gil felt badly he didn't honestly take the rest of the team into consideration when he had come to the conclusion that he and Sara should keep everything low key and out of the office. He had only thought of Sara and himself, and their jobs. He had never considered the rest of the team. There _are my stellar managerial skills again. _ He thought.

"Cath, honestly, telling you guys never figured in our thoughts. The only thing I was concerned with was Sara and how best to protect her career from being damaged. You know how hard it is for a woman in this field. She had been so patient and waited for years for me to get my head out of my ass; I didn't want her career or credibility tarnished by someone thinking she had received inappropriate consideration or favors because we were seeing each other."

"I believe you, Gil. I really do. I just wish you had taken a few minutes to consider the team. We didn't have to know every detail…" Gil just looked at Catherine, "Ok, not many details, but being kept in the loop would have been better."

"Catherine, believe me, it had nothing to do with trust. I just simply didn't think beyond Sara and myself. I realize now that I was wrong."

Pulling into the LVPD parking garage, Catherine began hunting for Gil's car. "Well, at any rate, it's out in the open now. You better talk to Sara quickly and decide what you are going to do, although it occurs to me that so far the only people that know are the team. I guess if you wanted to keep it still under wraps you could probably get away with it."

Gil squirmed in his seat, indicating to Catherine there was something else.

"What? Why are you fidgeting?"

"The hospital thinks we're married."

"Come again."

"There was a misunderstanding, and I never bothered to correct it. Neither did Sara for that matter."

"You do realize that you do that enough and you're going to be common law married?"

He turned to her, his eyes big as saucers.

"Damn, Gil. Don't tell me you're going to go all male on me and be afraid of commitment at this stage of the game."

"No, that's not it. That's not how I wanted to do it. I don't even know Sara's feelings on the subject."

"You do know that the rules are different for married couples versus dating ones, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever read your memos?" She smirked.

"You know I try not to."

"Well, our illustrious Sheriff Atwater, on the advice of the Undersheriff, sent out a memo last year, stating that it would now be acceptable for a married couple to work the same shift, providing that one spouse was not conducting and signing off on performance/pay reviews for the other."

"Why did all this come about?"

"Geez, you really do live under a rock at times. It seems we have been losing people left and right because, apparently while I don't fish off the company dock, a lot of people do, and being forced to work separate shifts was leading to the failure of a number of marriage in the department, and/or people leaving to find work where they could work the same shift and spend more time with their families together rather than a few hours here and there."

"Huh. It makes sense, even if you don't necessarily work together, at least being on the same shift means you're home at the same times."

"Only applies to married couples though. It's a benefit for them. The sheriff didn't want to have to constantly be moving people around when dating couples split and decided they couldn't work together anymore. They start out separated and if they get married, then they can move to the same shift."

"Hmm….that's something to think about. But I'm not as totally clueless as you think I am. I am aware that Sara and I have the two highest solve rates in the Department and as a team are first in the state. To put it bluntly the lab needs us, and I am not going to rush us into something just to keep us on the same team. If I have to I will play hardball with Ecklie, the Lab Director, and the Sheriff. Both Sara and I field job offers several times a month from all over the country, which gives us something to negotiate with. At any rate, I'm going to talk to Sara, see what she thinks and we'll go from there."

Catherine pulled next to his car, and stopped.

"Cath, thanks for the lift, and for listening. I know I am not the greatest, when it comes to sharing, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry that I didn't think about you all. I'll do my best to take the team into consideration as much as I can where Sara and I's relationship is concerned."

"It's ok, Gil. It's par for the course. For such a smart guy, you can be such a dunce, but that's why we love you! Now go on and get out of here. Sara's waiting for you. I'm going home to sleep and see Lindsey. I'll stop back by tomorrow afternoon. It's my night off."

"Alright. Thanks again, Cath." Gil replied simply opening the door and climbing out. He shut her door and waved as she pulled away. He pulled his keys out and got into his car. After all, as Cath had said, Sara was waiting for him.

* * *

Ok, guys, sorry it took so long to update. My laptop died. Had to have a new system board installed and it took dell five days to get here to fix it. Didn't help that my files were on this comp and I couldn't get to them!!

Remember ten more reviews before I post again!!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Savin' Grissom

Chpt 5

* * *

Back in Sara's hospital room, the guys were telling Sara all about the crash they had finished working. As Nick was finishing up the story, Sara's dinner was delivered. She thanked the nurse and then pushed the tray aside.

"Don't like it?" Greg inquired.

"Ugh! It's nasty," she replied.

"Well, you gotta eat, Sugar." Nick replied.

"I'm sure Gill will bring me something back. He knows I don't like hospital food."

"So how long has it been Gil and not Grissom?" Greg ventured.

"Four months," she stated simply.

"Four months, just like that? No, it's not your business or changing the subject?" Warrick laughed.

"Oh, I'd really like to tell you to mind your own business, but this could potentially affect the team, if and when this all becomes public knowledge around the lab. It may…."

Sara was interrupted as the nurse stepped in and said….

"Mrs. Grissom, your husband called and said he had two stops to make and mumbled something about vegetables I think. Grocery store I guess. Anyway he said when he is done with those he'd be back. Our switchboard is on the blink, or we would have been able to connect him through to your room. Sorry."

"Thank you." Sara replied very aware of the looks she was getting from all three men. The nurse let the door shut and disappeared.

"Mrs?" Greg spoke the word almost like it was poison.

"Grissom?" Nick and Warrick chimed in.

"Just when the hell did this happen?" All three men said at once.

"Hold on. Hold on. Keep it down. We're not really married. This morning after Nick left and I fell asleep again Gil went to get some coffee. The nurse noticed how tired he was and offered to bring a cot in here for him. They assumed since he was staying with me that we were married. He didn't correct them, and apparently it has gotten around. Even my doctor thinks we're married. Gil didn't correct him either. I've been waiting to see how far Gil is going to let this little assumption go. If we're not careful it could bite us in the ass."

"Well, that's very telling. Mr. 'I only play by the rules' Grissom didn't correct somebody on something that could potentially hurt him." Greg replied.

"We know we are taking a risk." Sara responded.

"Maybe not as big as you think." Warrick interjected.

"Huh?" All three said in unison.

"Does no one read their memos around here?" Warrick smiled like everyone read the dreaded interoffice memos.

Sara just gave him a look and said, "Some of us don't spend the majority of our down time with Ms. "I know how to play politics in the office place and win" Willows."

"Dude? you and Catherine?" Greg asked who felt like he needed a scorecard to keep up with all these revelations.

"Not a word. We are not well protected as Grissom." He placed his index finger to his lips.

"I think it's great. But then again what did I think was so great?" Greg replied.

"Hey, hey, you're learning, Greggo." Nick winked at the level one CSI.

"So, Rick, you were going to share…" Sara prompted.

"Yea, as I was saying, there was a memo out last year, about changes in the rules regarding dating couples and married couples in the lab. Dating couples must work on separate shifts to keep from having to keep shifting people around if the relationship ends. Married couples on the other hand can request and will be allowed to work on the same shift." Warrick grinned.

"That's a total reverse. What happened?" Sara replied stunned.

"Apparently there are about a dozen divorces going on in the lab and PD right now, not to mention we've lost four or five different people over the last year because they sought outside employment so as to work the same time as their spouses and have more time together outside of work. The Sheriff decided it needed to be reversed. Apparently it's good for all concerned. Makes the Sheriff look good for supporting the marriages of the county employees and its good on the morale and budget overall as we aren't constantly replacing and training new people."

Sara sat there taking in everything she had just heard. She would need to talk to Gil when he got back. She still wasn't sure where Gil stood on the whole marriage issue, but she couldn't help but feel a little hopeful at the fact that he had yet to correct the incorrect assumptions of the hospital staff that he wasn't as adverse to the idea as he let on or she thought.

"Sara?" Nick snapped her out of her daze.

"Hmm..I'm sorry. I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked what you thought about what Warrick said." Nick replied.

"Well I think I should probably talk to Gil about it first."

"That's such a cop out." Greg stated.

"Maybe so, but that's all I am saying about it for now." She smiled at the three men who were like her own brothers.

"So, how are you feeling, really?" Warrick asked.

"Tired. Sore. Still a little confused about how I got here. I know what Nick and Gil told me, but I still don't remember it."

"Well, don't stress about it. The more you try to remember the harder it's supposed to be. At least that's what I've read." Greg responded.

"That's what the doctor told me. He said I had to rest. Not to work for a month and then light duty for a month."

"Translation: no field work. Bet you were pissed."

"You have no idea, Greg. I think Gil thought I was going to get up and kill the doctor. Then they teamed up on me. But don't you worry; I'll be back in the lab in two weeks."

"Sara, you need to rest and heal. You didn't really take any time when you got hurt three months ago."

"Nick that was just a scratch. She was fine." Greg tried to help Sara out when he noticed she didn't know what Nick was talking about.

Sara just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sara, it wasn't a scratch. You needed 25 stitches! You can't keep not taking care of yourself. If you don't have a care for yourself, then at least think of the people who care about you."

"Geez, Nick, you sound like you're in love with her." Greg piped up.

A look passed over Nick's face quickly, but he recovered just as fast and replied, "Of course, I love her. Sara, you're like one of my sisters and I think all of us are tired of you neglecting your own health."

"Nick, that's enough." Warrick said sternly. He had noticed that Sara was getting upset.

Upon seeing the tears starting in Sara's eyes Nick realized he'd said too much.

"Man, Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just concerned." He said walking over to sit on the edge of her bed.

Sara had her head lowered not looking at any of them. Nick lifted her chin. "I'm sorry. Really."

She looked at him, the tears quietly sliding down her cheeks. "It's ok." She hiccupped.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. I just worry about you."

"We all do." Greg affirmed.

Sara sniffled. Warrick handed her a tissue, "Thanks. I know you guys worry. I guess I just didn't think about how you all felt about whether or not I took care of myself."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Besides, do you think Grissom is really going to let you back in two weeks?" Nick reasoned.

Sara had to stop and think for a minute. She knew if she really pushed it enough he probably would but then again he might not.

"I honestly don't know. I've usually been able to get around him in the past."

"That was before you were together and he obviously has a more vested interest in your getting better. I wouldn't count on batting those big brown eyes at him to get your way this time." Nick stated with a hint of a smile.

"Nick, when have I ever batted my "_big brown eyes_" at anyone to get my way?" Sara looked at her best friend with her best scowl.

Nick looked back at her like _you've got to be kidding me? _Sara then looked at Warrick and Greg and they had the same incredulous look on their faces.

"What?"

"You so use your eyes. You have most of male population of the lab eating out of your hand. The unmarried ones anyway." Greg said smiling.

"Even some of the married ones are sweet on her." Warrick put it a smile spreading on his own face.

"You should ask Grissom. He's been aware of your effect on the male population of the lab for years now." Greg continued.

"What?" Sara giggled.

"Yea, it's been known as the "Sidle Effect" for years now. You leave one of the labs and the techs have this dreamy look on their faces and watch you leave. Grissom's been very adept at removing some of those looks with a serious buzz killing death ray for awhile now. Especially now since the two of you have been working together a lot lately."

Sara just laughed. It was sweet of the guys to try and boost her ego and self confidence but she really didn't buy what they were saying. They were just trying to make her feel better.

Warrick watched the look on Sara's face. "You don't believe us?"

"Not really. I know you guys are just trying to make me feel better."

"Ask Catherine. You know she's not going to lie to you to make you feel better. So when she tells you the same thing, you'll know we were not just trying to boost your ego."

"I just may do that."

About that time the nurse came in to inform them that visiting hours were over and that they needed to leave. Sara started to say something but the nurse cut her off.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Grissom, we'll let your husband in when he gets here."

As the nurse stood at the door, Nick turned back to Sara, "I guess that's our cue to leave, _Mrs. Grissom_," he smirked. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea."

"Are we okay?"

"Yea, I think I needed to be reminded that I have people that care about me, and apparently want me to hang around." Sara confessed.

"Of course we do!" Interjected Greg excitedly. "Yet we do need to get to work. Shift starts soon. G'night, Sara, get some sleep." Greg leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, followed by Warrick, and then Nick.

Nick still seemed worried that maybe he had gone too far earlier. Sara picked up on it.

"Nick, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I promise. Now, get to work, and I don't want to see anyone of you until you have slept tomorrow after work. If I have to take care of myself, then so do you. At least 8 hours after shift before you visit."

"Yes, Mrs. Grissom." They all replied in unison before ducking out of the door.

Sara just laughed a little trying not to jar her shoulder. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had enjoyed the guys being here immensely. Even though she had gotten upset, it was good to know that they cared. She wondered briefly where Gil was. I'll just close my eyes and rest for a minute. She thought. In moments she was asleep.

* * *

Ok there is the next segment. You know the rules!! R&R and I'll post the next chappy!!


	6. Chapter 6

Savin' Grissom 6

* * *

Grissom quietly crept into Sara's hospital room. The nurses had alerted him when he arrived on the floor that Sara had gone to sleep shortly after her last visitors left.

Thankfully there was a little light coming into the room from the full moon outside, otherwise he might very well have woke her trying to find his way around the room.

He carefully placed the small overnight bag on the chair and placed several forensic journals on the table next to her. He noticed that his cot, which was more like a small bed on wheels, had been placed closer to Sara's bed.

Since Sara was sleeping soundly, he decided to get some sleep himself.

He had taken a little time to shower and change clothes when he got home, before running to her place and gathering some of her things. While on his way back to the hospital, he had been paged by the lab. Ecklie was looking for him. He ignored the call at first, as was his usual course of action when dealing with Conrad Ecklie. However, this time Ecklie had the whole night shift calling him. Gil had finally decided to go to the lab and see what had Ecklie all in a huff.

Replaying the events in his mind, he wished now that he hadn't gone into the lab, but what's done was done.

Earlier_:_

_Grissom walked through the lab on his way to Ecklie's office. He nodded to those he passed and giving the occasional update on Sara to those who were concerned. Finally, arriving at Ecklie's office he paused for a moment before knocking._

"_Come in."_

_Grissom took a deep breath and opened the door._

"_Ah, Gil. So glad you could come in."_

"_Well, I'm not here to stay, Conrad. I was on my way back to the hospital."_

"_Ah, yes. I guess the new Mrs. Grissom needs your constant attention doesn't she?"_

_Grissom's expression didn't change. Ecklie was trying to rattle him and he knew it. So he stood there impassively waiting for Conrad to continue, but inside Oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit!! was his mantra. _

"_Nothing to say, Gil?" Ecklie pretended to look over some form as he asked Grissom that question._

"_What do you want me to say, Conrad?"_

"_A confirmation or a denial would be a good start."_

"_To be blunt, it's not any of your business yet. I will not have this conversation without Sara being present."_

"_So you're refusing to confirm or deny your marriage to Ms. Sidle?"_

"_And here we thought you were just a pretty face." Grissom responded humorlessly._

"_Well what do you say to the fact that we haven't turned up a marriage license yet?"_

"_I would want to know why you're looking."_

"_Well, I had one of my staff call the hospital for an update on Sara's condition and a room number, so that the lab could send her some flowers or plant or something, and the hospital informed us that there was not a Sara Sidle, of the Las Vegas Crime Lab registered in the hospital. There was however a Sara GRISSOM with the Crime Lab registered there. Imagine my surprise."_

"_Well, I for one don't know how that happened because I filled out her paperwork and did not list my last name as hers."_

"_SO YOUR'RE NOT MARRIED!"_

"_Conrad, you know women don't have to take their husband's name. It's neither a confirmation nor a denial."_

_Apparently deciding to give up on that issue, Conrad moved on to the next topic._

"_Well, fine, anyway, your suspect is still alive. He survived surgery to remove the bullets in his leg. He is still in the hospital, although under guard. The problem is he's not your murderer. His prints don't match any prints we lifted at the scene. His initial blood work has come back, although we are waiting on some additional work from tox. This guy was so far up in the atmosphere, I'm surprised that he even felt being shot."_

"_You're kidding me? This was just some random idiot showing up at our crime scene?" Grissom asked incredulously._

"_Apparently. I sent Sophia and Brass over to question him earlier. He remembered leaving work earlier in the evening around 8 and hitting a bar around the corner from his job. Said he had a rough day and drank a few beers. He says it's a bit hazy from there."_

"_Well, you know, not that I want to defend the guy, but it would not be first time that someone slipped something into someone's drink from a bar." _

"_Yea, we're looking into that. Before we can charge him with Sara's assault we have to know if he was a victim or not. That will make a difference on how serious the charges are if there are any. FYI between you and me, there is an internal investigation going with the PD, they'll be contacting you and your CSI's in the next few weeks in regards to the injuries your people have sustained on the job recently."_

"_Good. Thank you, Conrad."_

"_Yea. Listen, Gil, we both know we don't like each other, but I don't wish any of your people harm because of it. We all know there's a chance we are going to get hurt at a scene. Comes with the territory at times, but the frequency of these events recently is just not acceptable. Frankly having talked to Mr. Coleman, that's the suspect, the officers involved, and Brass, I'm not sure there was anything Sara could have done differently. Of course, I haven't talked with her yet, and believe it or not Mr. Coleman has expressed gratitude that you had the forethought not to kill him. When we told him what he did, he was surprised he was alive."_

"_Well, my first thought was to shoot to kill, but I decided that I would rather him stand trial than get the easy way out."_

"_Yes, as I recall, you said "your 'loose cannon with a gun' was unconscious at that time."_

"_She was. But she wouldn't have killed him either. Sara's a lot of things but she would never intentionally take a life, except to save someone else's and even then she would do her best to incapacitate someone first."_

"_Well, be that as it may, that is where the investigation stands. I expect to see both you and 'Mrs. Grissom' in my office next week." Ecklie's tone signaled the end of the conversation._

_But Grissom decided to have the last word: _"_I'll let you know when it's a good time for me and I'll ask Sara when a good time is for her and get back to you." Grissom responded turning and leaving Ecklie's office. _

Grissom had lain down on his bed and was watching Sara sleep. _That really could have gone a lot worse. _He didn't know what he could have said different but he really wished had just continued to ignore Ecklie, but then again he wouldn't know anything about the guy who had stabbed Sara.

* * *

Several hours later, the early morning sunlight was just creeping into the room, when Sara woke to the nurse taking her vital signs AGAIN. She looked at the clock, the time showed to be 6 a.m.

_Shift Change. _ She thought to herself. The next thing that came to her attention was the hand that was holding her right hand. She looked down and followed the arm to see the owner of said arm was soundly asleep._ He's just too cute when he's sleeping._

Her attention was diverted from the sleeping man to the nurse who was cutting the ID bracelet off her arm and replacing it with a new one. She had an idea what was going on but decided to not question the nurse about it for fear of waking up Grissom.

After the nurse had made all her notations on her chart and left Sara carefully lifted her left arm to see what the new ID bracelet had on it. She was not surprised. Her personal information was the same except for the fact that they had changed her last name. It now read GRISSOM, Sara.

She wondered what he would think about that. He probably wouldn't be surprised. She turned to look at him again, and wondered what time he got back. She never heard him come in.

Although she had tried to stay awake after the guys left, but had been unable to stay awake for long. The pain medication hadn't helped either. She had wanted to talk to Grissom when he got back, but all in all she did feel better this morning than she did yesterday. She closed her eyes and dozed for a bit longer, until she heard the door open.

The food services employee brought in two breakfast trays and greeted her with a cheery "good morning". She smiled back at him as he set the trays down on the rolling table next to her bed, and stepped back out of the room.

A sudden intake of breath alerted her that Grissom was awake. She turned to face him again as his eyes opened. She smiled as his gaze settled on her.

"Good morning," she said dreamily, idly wondering if she'd ever gotten to speak those words to him before today. The fact they were waking up together, made her smile.

"Morning." He replied sleepily. He reluctantly let go of her hand so that he could sit up. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his face several times with his hands, trying to wake himself up. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost 7. What time did you get back last night?"

"Sometime after midnight." He replied standing up and heading for the breakfast trays. He was pleased to see that his comments to the cafeteria had yielded fruit in more than one way. He found Sara's tray to be loaded with several types of fruit, some yogurt, and toast, along with orange juice.

Setting her tray before her, Sara was surprised to see her breakfast this morning was a feast compared to what they had served her yesterday. She looked up at Grissom and asked, "Did you say something about my eating habits?"

"Well, I want you to get well, and you're not going to do that if you don't eat, so I mentioned to the lady who came from the dietary department to ask why all your trays were sent back untouched. I explained why you were a vegetarian." He finished smiling as he completed setting her food before her.

"That was very sweet. Thank you. Aren't you going to join me?"

"I'll eat in a bit. I never have been able to eat as soon as I wake up. How do you feel this morning?" Concern dripping from his voice.

"Better. So what took you so long last night?" Sara piped.

"Well, you know Cath had to do her grilling first, but that didn't take as long as I thought it would. I took a shower and changed, got some of my things together, then went over to your place, grabbed a few things for you, and headed back here. On my way here, Ecklie called, which I promptly ignored..."

She interrupted, "You shouldn't do that."

"Yea, I know. Anyway, I ignored his first two calls and then the guys started calling. Ecklie was all over them about where I was, so I figured I better go see what he wanted. So I went into the lab."

"And?" She prompted.

"And what?" Grissom shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you going to tell me what he said?" She sounded a bit frustrated.

"Yea. I'm just trying to figure out how to put it. I guess I'll just put it out there. Apparently someone from the lab called the hospital for an update on your condition, and they couldn't find a 'Sara Sidle' in the computer, but they did have a 'Sara Grissom' brought in at the same time that they had said you were brought in. So, of course, that info was passed on to Ecklie, who couldn't wait to grill me about it. He tried to get me to confirm or deny that we were married, which I refused to do. I wasn't going to have that conversation without you being present."

"I guess that explains the new ID bracelet the nurse put on me this morning." She said, pointing to the aforementioned blue plastic encasing her good arm.

"What?"

She lifted her arm for him to see. He carefully took her arm in his hand, turning the bracelet till he could read it. There is bold letters it read, GRISSOM, Sara.

He didn't really know what to say. This had all spiraled out of control so fast. He was quiet for several minutes.

"Gil?"

"Hmm..Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how fast things can spiral out of control so fast. I guess we really need to talk about a few things."

"Yea." She replied taking a bite of cantaloupe from her plate. After a moment she asked hesitantly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." If he was terrified of her question, his outward appearance showed no such affect.

"Ok. I don't want you think anything other than I just want an answer to the question, ok?"

"Ok." He replied hesitantly.

"Is Nick in love with me?" She blurted.

After a couple of seconds, he responded, "I believe he is, but why do you ask?"

"When the guys were here last night, he was a little upset about my recent failures to take care of myself. He was more than a little upset actually. He was really upset. Warrick called him on it, and then Greg made a comment that got me to thinking. He teased Nick about being in love with me. Nick blew it off, but just for a second a look passed over Nick's face, and I thought maybe Greg had hit it on something."

"Ah…so you've seen what I've seen on occasion. Yes, I do believe Nicky is in love with you."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"I didn't say that. I've suspected since your first year here that he had feelings for you, but you never appeared to reciprocate those feelings. Even after you made your feelings regarding us clear I kept thinking that you would change your mind and decide maybe you wanted Nick after all. He's your age and is physically in better shape than I am. We've been over all those things. After awhile I noticed that Nick seemed to settle down. You two had a pretty comfortable friendship, so I figured he'd gotten over you, but then again, as I can personally attest, a person just doesn't just get over Sara Sidle. I'm living proof, spent seven years trying to get over you and failed miserably."

She smiled at him and said, "I, for one, am glad you finally failed at something."

"Me too." He agreed leaning over to give her a kiss. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yea. I know he knows we are together but I want to be considerate of his feelings, you know. I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable or anything, but I imagine I already have without even knowing it."

"He's a big boy, Sara. He will live and sooner or later, he will find someone who was meant just for him."

"Well, gee, Gil, that's awfully romantic of you." She stated amazed.

"Yea, I know. I'm just a big romantic since I met you. If I am not saying them, that means I had a moment to think before I opened my mouth."

She smiled, "Well, keep it up. It's a nice change of pace."

"I'll do my best." He quickly crossed his heart.

Sara melted, but a sudden thought brought her back, "So what else did Ecklie want?"

"He wants to see us in his office next week, to discuss our "marriage", and to let me know that the guy that stabbed you survived surgery. Apparently, he doesn't remember anything after he went to a bar after work to have a few beers. Preliminary tox screens are indicating the guy was higher than a kite. When he found out what he did, Mr. Coleman was surprised to still be alive. He was also very grateful that I didn't kill him."

"I'm grateful you didn't have to kill him. Doesn't sound like someone who went out to a crime scene looking to attack somebody." Sara replied.

"No, it doesn't. Ecklie has the day shift looking into it. If it turns out he was slipped a 'mickey' while he was in the bar, it certainly mitigates his responsibility in your assault. Of course, if he was slipped something, who did it and why? This is probably far from over. There will be an internal investigation into the recent lapses with the police in securing our crime scenes."

"Yea, it would seem that Ecklie would be all over that. Sure makes him look bad, when his people get injured on the job so frequently, not to mention it can hurt the reputation of the lab as a whole."

"Oh, Ecklie's all over it, I assure you." He replied watching Sara finish off the fruit on her plate. He pulled a piece of bacon off his tray and started to nibble on it.

"So what are we going to do about this, Gil?" She held one finger in the air and performed a circular motion.

Gil finished chewing on the bacon and thought for a moment. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't suppose Catherine reminded you of the memo that came out a while back, did she?"

"As a matter of fact, she informed me last night about it. She seemed rather exasperated with me about it. Apparently I don't read my memos enough. How did you find out about it?" He smirked.

"Well, truth hurts sometimes. The guys told me about it last night. I hadn't heard either, but then again, I pay about as much attention to memos as you do."

"So what do you think about it?"

"I think if we go back to the lab and we are not married, they are going to split us up, until such time as we do get married. I don't know about you but I don't relish the idea of being moved to another shift." Sara stated.

"Why do you think you would have to move?"

"Because you are the Shift Supervisor and it wouldn't be right to the rest of the team to make them have to get used to a new boss. So I guess the ball is in your court. This was certainly not the intended outcome you had in mind, when you didn't correct their assumption, so I won't hold you to it, but we will definitely have a lot of explaining to do either way we go."

"I don't want us to get separated either. That won't do for us. We would see so little of each other. This wasn't how I thought about eventually proposing to you, or expect that we would get married this way. But it could also be a moot point for the lab. We have enough bargaining power to request to be left on the same shift if we choose to not be legally married at this point."

"Bargaining power?"

"Yea, my position, your solve rates, our solve rate's as a team, and then there is also the fact that they brought me on board to help elevate the status of the lab to the position it currently is. My being unhappy with my work environment could affect that."

"And my not working with you would affect your satisfaction with your work environment?" She smirked.

"Absolutely."

"Wow…that's um…something…" Sara stuttered not really able to finish the sentence. She was speechless.

"You mean I have rendered you speechless? That is quite an accomplishment."

"Don't get used to it," she responded.

"I won't," he pretended to frown.

"Yet, I'm not sure that it would be really be right to use your position and all that to circumvent the rules. Might set a bad example for the rest of the lab staff. We do have a legitimate way out of this."

"We do." He agreed.

"So you've thought about this?"

"Yea. I know we haven't been together long, but you're it for me, Sara. I'm almost 50 years old. I'm too old to be out on the dating scene. I don't have the patience for most of the people that are out there anyway. I work long hours; the things we see do not make for good date conversation. I'm set in my ways, yet for whatever reason, you still love me even knowing these things, so I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I've never had a steady relationship, so I'm scared I'm going to screw this up. But using a poker term I'm all in with you."

"Wow. I don't really know what to say to that."

"I don't really expect you to say anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is you are it for me. I don't have an objection if we make this official since everyone else outside of our team thinks we're married anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wow."

"Will you Sara Sidle, make an old man happy and honor him by becoming his wife?"

"Who's the old man?" Her eyes twinkled.

He pointed to himself wordlessly.

"Yes." She said her eyes starting to tear up.

"Honey, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said already worrying that he had said something wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just happy. Yes, I'll marry you, if that is what you're really asking?"

"Sara, will you marry me?"

"YES!!" She exclaimed, "But only if you bend down here so I can kiss you. I can't lean forward." He promptly complied with her request.

After several minutes, the kiss had become something much more than a normal kiss then when air became paramount they separated, still looking each other in the eyes.

"So when are we going to do this thing?" He asked.

"How about as soon I get out of this place?"

"You sure you don't want to put something together? Get a dress or something?"

"Gil, call Catherine, and tell her you actually asked me to marry you, and we want to get married before we go to see Ecklie next week. I can't believe I am actually telling you to do that, but if anyone can help me throw together a wedding with panache that we will both like and keep it secret, Catherine Willows is the perfect wedding planner."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sure about marrying you? Absolutely. Calling Catherine, no, but I don't want a drive thru wedding or a tacky chapel either, and since I have no idea how to do anything in regards to weddings, and I do want us to look back on this with good memories, she's probably the best one to help us."

"Alright. Here goes nothing," he said pulling out his cell phone, pushing speed dial number two.

After a few rings, the woman in question answered.

"Hey Cath."

"She's fine, finishing her breakfast at the moment," he paused for a moment.

"I'm good too."

Sara smiled as she listened to Grissom's end of the conversation knowing Catherine would erupt upon hearing the real reason for his call.

"Catherine, listen, I actually asked Sara to marry me this morning, and…" He suddenly pulled the phone away from his ear as the ear splitting scream began on the other end of the phone.

Sara busted out laughing. "You knew she would do that, didn't you?" He asked giving her the "I am not amused" look.

After a few moments, Catherine stopped, and Grissom put the phone back to his ear.

"Catherine, are you ok? Good, great. Listen, Sara and I want to get married before we have to go see Ecklie next week, and it occurred to us that neither of us have a clue about weddings; we want something nice that we'll like. No drive thru's or tacky chapels. So we need your help."

"How soon?" Catherine asked.

"Uh, as soon as Sara gets out of the hospital."

"When will that be?"

"Tomorrow, most likely."

"Hmmm….tomorrow's Wednesday. Can you two wait till Friday? If you can, I can pull off a miracle, but I need a day or two."

"Let me ask." Turning to Sara, "She wants to know if we could wait till Friday?"

"Yea, that's fine. That'll give me time to find something to wear." Sara replied.

"Sara says that's fine."

"Gil, you do have the wedding rings? And did you give her an engagement ring when you proposed?"

"What?" Sara watched as Gil's eyes widened. She wondered what Catherine had asked him.

"Well, ok. We can work around this. I'm on my way. Finish your breakfast. I'll pick you up. I know a jeweler that has some absolutely stunning rings, and the point here is it's the kind of jewelry that Sara would like."

"Uh...ok. You're sure?"

"Yea, but don't tell her about it. It's got to be a surprise. You pick out her rings, and I'll take her to pick out yours. You are planning on wearing a ring, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Then get ready. I'll be there soon."

"Ok. Bye." He said closing up his phone.

"Cath's coming by in a bit. She and I are going out for a bit. I have something to take care of. You going to be ok?"

"Yea. Are you going to be gone long?"

"I don't know. I hope not. I want to be here when the Doctor comes to check on you."

At that moment the door to her room opened and in stepped the Doctor.

"Good morning, Mr. & Mrs. Grissom! How are you feeling this morning, Sara?"

"Better. I didn't expect to see you till later today?"

"Well it turns out I have to be in surgery later today so I have to make all my rounds this morning. Let's have a look at that wound." He said placing his clipboard down on the table.

The Doctor reached behind Sara untying the back of her gown and lowering the left side just enough to see the wound in her shoulder. Gently peeling off the bandage, he made various little noises as he continued to poke and prod around the wound.

"Well, Sara, this is looking really good. The stitches are holding and there is no sign of infection. How is your pain level?"

"It hurts, but it's not unmanageable. On a scale of 1-10, probably a 7."

"Good, good. I'm going to have my assistant come in later today and take another look at this, and if it looks as good as it does now, I'll let you get out of her tomorrow morning first thing. How does that sound?" He asked picking up his clipboard, and making notes to himself.

"Wonderful." She replied.

"Great. Amy will be by later today, probably sometime after 6." With that the Doctor breezed out just as quickly as he came in.

A moment later a nurse came in to re-bandage Sara's shoulder. Grissom watched intently knowing that after tomorrow he would have to change the dressing for her. The nurse worked quickly and efficiently, and soon Sara was re-bandaged and her gown tied back up. "I'll be back in a bit to check your vitals and draw some blood. Dr. Jameson ordered a final series of blood work to be done since you're probably going home tomorrow." The nurse said as she was walking out of the room.

"Well, that's good news." Sara said.

"What's good news?" Cath said standing in the doorway.

"Dang, you got here fast," Sara exclaimed. Catherine shrugged her shoulders. Sara continued, "I more than likely get to go to home tomorrow."

"That is good news. Now, as we have a wedding in three days and for Catherine to work her magic, time is of the essence. Oh, I assume no one outside of the team is to know about this right?"

Both Gil and Sara nodded.

"Great! Fewer guests to accommodate! Ok, Gil, say goodbye to your fiancé. We have some errands to run. I'll have him back in just a bit. Then we girls gotta talk: Dresses! Going to be fun. Chop Chop Gil!! We gotta go!"

"Bye, honey." He said giving her a kiss.

"Bye. Try not to have too much fun without me." She replied just the hint of a smile pulling at her lips.

"I'll try." He whispered getting up and grabbing his jacket. He followed Catherine out the door, but paused long enough at the door, to look once at Sara. "I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you, too." She mouthed back, before laying her head back and dozing off.

He let the door quietly drift closed and followed quickly after Catherine who was already half down the floor.

* * *

Ok, folks there is the next chapter. I am sorry this took so long, but I had a major paper due in my class and an important test. Please R&R! I am also in the middle of writing another CSI story but it's going to be a little more complicated and not so fluffy but GSR all the way. I want to get several chapters done on it before I start posting it.

Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

Savin' Grissom 7

Disclaimer: I don't own em even though I sure wish I did!!

* * *

The graveyard shift had been short staffed and had been looking to the other shifts to make up for the staffing shortages until Grissom and Sara returned to work.

In the locker room, Nick and Warrick were changing their shirts, getting ready to head out for some breakfast. Warrick had been pondering over the scene with Nick at the hospital last night and was looking for a way to ask Nick about it. Finally deciding there was no good way to go about it, he just came out with it.

"So you got pretty upset at the hospital last night?" Warrick stated to Nick questioningly.

"I'm just worried about her. She hasn't been taking care of herself."

"I'm going to venture a guess, but I think Greg hit it on the head."

"What?" Nick looked at his friend, wondering what he was talking about.

"I think Greg guessed it. It makes sense know. You're in love with Sara."

"Don't know what you're talking about man." Nick said trying to change the subject.

"Nick, I'm not blind. I saw the look that passed over your face when Greg made his comment. I'm pretty sure Sara did too, but I'm not entirely certain."

Nick sighed at Warrick's words. He hadn't really planned on getting so upset.

Truth was he was in love with Sara, but for a long time, he knew where he stood with her. In reality, he had never stood a chance with her. She had come to Vegas at Grissom's call and was already in love with the bugman when she got here, and it finally paid off for her. Grissom had finally come around, and he was happy for her. Really he was, but it still hurt to see her not take care of herself. At least he knew that Grissom would make her take care of herself now.

"Nick?" Warrick was becoming concerned.

"Sorry, Warrick. Just thinking. Look, I'm not going to cause any problems for them. Yea, I'm in love with her. Have been for years, but like I said I know where I stand. I've tried for a long time to get over Sara. I'm not sure that that's even possible. She's always going to be special to me, but I really am happy for her and Grissom. It's what she always wanted. I guess in a way I was angry at myself, and I just kept quiet, hoping that she would snap out of it, and take care of herself, but she didn't. Especially after her last injury a few months ago, and then the whole Ecklie/Catherine debacle didn't help things, she just didn't seem to be bouncing back like she used to. Of course the last four months she's worked pretty steadily with Grissom, so I guess he was taking care of her, and I just didn't see it. She did look happier last night than she has in a long time."

"She did that."

"Look, Warrick, I don't want this all over the lab. Let's keep this between you and me. I don't want things to get weird between Sara and me or Grissom and me for that matter. She loves me like a brother, and if that's all I can have then I'll take that over nothing."

"Nick, my man, you're first class. Not a lot of men, would have that kind of class, to put the feelings and happiness of the woman you're in love with before their own to the point of wishing them happy with someone else."

"I don't know if its class, but it's definitely something." Nick replied standing up and shutting his locker, "Come on, breakfast is calling."

"Yea, I hear some pancakes and hash browns calling my name, but, hey, Nick, this is between us. I won't breathe a word of it."

"Thanks, man. Let's go eat."

The two friends headed out of the locker room and towards their cars to get something to eat.

* * *

"Are you sure she will like this?" Grissom asked.

"Absolutely. A few years ago when one of the techs over in QD was getting married she and I went to pick out a gift together, believe it or not, and we ended up browsing through a few different jewelry stores. She always looked at the same kind of rings. So I asked her about it, and she made it very clear that she likes simple, but elegant, and platinum bands for certain."

"But what about the cut?"

"All the rings she looked at were princess cut diamonds, but she was specific that she wanted a sapphire for her engagement ring, if she were ever lucky enough to get engaged."

"How do you remember all that?" Grissom looked over his glasses at Catherine as she looked over the selection of rings.

Catherine smiled, "I'm a woman, I always remember thing like that."

Grissom turned back to the platinum set he was looking at. It was a very simple platinum band with a matching engagement ring with a princess cut sapphire instead of a diamond. He really liked it, and for the first time he was very glad that Sara had said to call Catherine. He wouldn't have had a clue about her not wanting a diamond engagement ring. He turned to the waiting saleslady and handed the set to her and said "I'll take them."

"Don't you want to know how much they are?" The saleslady asked.

"Doesn't matter. Just put it here." He replied handing her his credit card, suddenly spotting something else further down the jewelry case, "Hold on." He mumbled walking down the case. There is the case was am absolutely stunning earring, necklace and bracelet set in platinum. All three pieces consisted of princess cut sapphires, with diamond accents. He could see Sara wearing these when they married, and just knew he HAD to buy them.

"Gil?" Catherine inquired

"Catherine, when you take Sara to get her dress, keep in mind that she'll be wearing these pieces with it. I'll take these as well." He replied to Catherine and the saleslady at the same time.

"Sir, that set sells for over ten thousand!" The saleslady replied cautiously, not sure if he was really sure he wanted to purchase the items.

"Gil, are you sure you…." Catherine started

"Catherine, how many speaking engagements do I do a year?" He looked at his friend, smirking.

"Half dozen or so? Why?"

"And do you have any idea how much I make for each of those engagements?"

"Not really. I never really thought about it," Catherine looked almost sheepish, because the thought had really never crossed her mind.

"Well, let's put it this way, I've been doing them for almost 20 years now and it's about time I start spending some of that money. I think I can afford to splurge on my wife-to-be." He responded, turning back to the saleslady, "I want these three items plus the engagement ring today. The wedding band I want inscribed with "To Sara, all my love. And put Friday's date on it. We're getting married Friday. That will be May 6, 2005."

The saleslady wrote down what Grissom wanted inscribed, removed the necklace, bracelet, and earring set from the case and handed it off to be boxed and wrapped up. She wrote up the receipt and began getting the warranty paperwork together. "Sir, will we need to resize the rings?"

"Um…what size are they now?"

"A six."

"Cath?"

"Perfect. She wears a six."

"No, they're fine the way they are. When can I pick up the wedding band?"

"The band will be ready first thing in the morning. Here is all your paperwork outlining the warranty on the pieces. The engagement ring and the wedding band will need to be brought in every six months for inspection and cleaning to keep the warranty intact. The earring, necklace, and bracelet have a limited lifetime warranty on the settings and the stones. All the details are in the paperwork. Here is your receipt, if you could sign this one for me and then here again on the warranty papers." Grissom signed everywhere that was he was told to, took his receipt and his purchases, thanked the lady for her patience, and set up a time to pick up Sara's wedding band the next morning.

Walking out of the jewelry store, Catherine couldn't keep quiet any longer, "Gil, you just spent over thirteen thousand dollars without batting an eye! Are you sure you're ok?"

"This was your idea, Catherine."

"Yea, the engagement and wedding set was, but not the rest of it. But if you're sure, then I think I should be jealous that I didn't set my cap for you years ago." She said laughingly.

"Catherine, I'm sure about the purchases, and as for the other part I'm not sure what to say."

"I was kidding, Gil. We both know that we would kill each other inside of six months. So when are you going to give those to Sara?"

"I'm giving her the engagement ring as soon as I get back to the hospital. The other pieces I thought I would give to her when I take her home tomorrow. Do you need me for anything else today?"

"Nope. I have a call in for a place for the wedding. I assume 6 pm Friday evening is a good time?"

"Six is fine. Where are you trying to get it held?"

"Not telling. It's a surprise."

"So, how will we get there if we don't know where we're going?"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered. I will need to talk to Sara about a few details. I have a few other errands to run first, though, so I assume I can drop you back at the hospital, and come back later?" Catherine asked as they approached her car.

"Sure." He replied as he opened the passenger side door.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Grissom walked back into Sara's room to find her dozing again.

She wasn't so asleep that she didn't hear him come back in.

"Hey." She said trying to wake up and change position in the bed. She wasn't used to lying in a bed for as long as she had been. She usually only slept for a few hours at a time. She grunted a little as she tried to get comfortable in a new position.

"Easy, honey, don't tear your stitches."

"Yea, I know. Just don't like sitting this long." She replied as he came to sit on the edge of her bed. Her left hand across her stomach and she watched as he picked up her hand and toyed with her fingers.

"You know, it occurs to me I went about this all wrong." He said quietly.

"You did what wrong?" She queried.

"My proposal."

Sara looked bewildered for a moment, hoping he hadn't changed his mind. "Really? How's that?"

"Well," he began, "I should have considered the more traditional approach." He finished as he pulled a small jeweler's box out of his pants pocket. She gasped as he opened it and she saw the contents. "I should have gotten this earlier, but better late than never." Grissom lowered himself to one knee and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Gil, how did…."

"Apparently, you went shopping with Catherine once and you were very specific for which I will be eternally grateful that you were. Catherine remembered every detail. Otherwise that would probably be a gold diamond engagement ring."

"I would have loved whatever you gave me." She sniffed as the tears gathered in her eyes.

"I know, but I wanted you to have something you would really love. You do like it?"

"It's perfect. It's what I always pictured my ring would look like."

"I'm glad." He responded leaning down to kiss her and brush away her tears at the same time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A voice said from the door. Both Sara and Gil turned suddenly surprised by the interruption. The stranger walked a little closer into the room. Grissom's defenses went on alert. He smelled reporter.

"Can we help you?" Grissom asked with his best supervisor voice.

"My name is Jake Colson. I'm with the Sun. I wanted to inquire about possibly setting up an interview with Mrs. Grissom?"

"Mr. Colson, may I ask as to why?" Grissom replied.

"Well, I have a source that indicates there will soon be an internal investigation within the ranks of the LVPD and the CSI division regarding the recent spate of attacks on the CSIs over the last year. Since Mrs. Grissom has been attacked twice I thought it would be prudent to get her thoughts on the issue."

"Well, Jake, as you can see my wife is still in the hospital and at this time we are not making any comment on the investigation, if there is even going to be one. You should refer all questions to the media relations officer at the LVPD."

"Mr. Grissom, I would prefer to hear from your wife, if she intends to allow an interview or not." The young reporter stated standing his ground.

Sara had up to this point watched the exchange with amusement. She rarely saw Grissom get his hackles up and this guy had done it in a matter of moments. Grissom for his part turned to Sara, and waited for her to speak.

"Well, I agree with my husband. No interviews and no comments. I appreciate the fact that media will want to talk to all the CSIs involved but I don't have any intention of ever discussing any injuries I have sustained or will sustain in the field. I would suggest that you take my husband's advice and contact the media relations officer."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I won't be the last reporter to come knocking on your door. I just hoped you would want to get your side of the issue out there ahead of the investigation."

"What do you mean 'our side of the issue'? There are no sides here."

"Yes, there is Mr. Grissom. Once this investigation gets under way there is going to be a war between the PD and CSI divisions. Your CSIs, including your wife have been injured on the job. Over the last year twelve CSIs, including three from your shift have been injured, either through the failure of the PD to secure the scene or the suspect returning to the scene. Either way the Sheriff is going to come out looking bad. Either his PD isn't doing their jobs, or the CSIs are not capable of protecting themselves at a scene."

"We appreciate your point of view, but we still have no comment. Not now, and very likely not anytime in the future. Now, not to be rude but we are expecting my wife's doctor any time now, so if you would kindly leave, we would both appreciate it." Grissom spoke leaving no room for argument.

Jake knew when to pick his battles, and this was only one little skirmish. He certainly wasn't going to take no for an answer. He would just approach them a little later. For now he simply conceded a temporary setback.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying. Thanks anyway." With that the reporter ducked back out the way he came.

As the door swung shut, "Just what the hell was that?" Sara asked sternly.

"I told you there was going to be an investigation, but it wasn't public knowledge, only a few people in the department know it's going on, myself included."

"Well, apparently, there's a leak in the department." She said interrupting him.

"Yea, I better call Ecklie and let him know. I'm also going to have an officer posted here when I am not here. If one reporter can track you down, so will all the rest. I won't have you disturbed." He replied pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Gil, you forget, I am going home with you in the morning, and I have the sneaking suspicion that you won't be leaving again before then, will you?"

"You're right. I'm not leaving again, so I won't bother with the officer, but I do need to call Ecklie." He put the phone to his ear, waiting as it rang several times before the assistant lab director's voice came over the line.

"You know, Gil, I seriously thought about ignoring your call, but then I wouldn't be setting a good example, would I?"

"Whatever, Conrad. We have a problem."

Ecklie was suddenly all business. "Talk to me."

"I just chased a reporter out of Sara's hospital room. He wanted to do an interview with Sara over her recent and past injuries since there is in an internal investigation going on."

"What? That's not public knowledge!"

"He said he had a source. We've got a leak either in the CSI division or the PD. Either way it's not good. He intimated that he wasn't the only one going to be asking questions, and he seems to have knowledge of all the injuries that have been sustained by CSI's over the course of this past year, not just Sara's most recent injury. I would imagine all the CSI's involved be approached for interviews. You better figure out how to handle this, Conrad, I won't have Sara harassed or any of my team for that matter."

"Regardless of what you will or won't have, a leak is unacceptable. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that right now the lab has no comment on any investigation, internal or external, that is currently ongoing. We both know that even though Sara's injury may very well have been an accident on the part of the assailant, but it was preventable had someone been doing their job. Any comments or opinions could very well place any of our CSIs in further or even more danger while they are in the field. Starting immediately all CSI's work in pairs, no one goes to a scene alone. I don't care how far behind that puts us."

"We are aware of the Lab's policy and we referred the reporter to the media relations officer. I am also aware of the fact that any comments could place our people in further danger. My people started working in pairs last night per my instructions, and will continue to do so until _I _decide otherwise, regardless of what you do with the other shifts."

"Fine. Whatever, Gil, just make sure your people don't say anything stupid, especially Mr. Stokes. I seem to recall he had a problem with that a while back."

"He learned his lesson. I didn't call to get into an argument with you, Conrad. I just thought I should tell you about the reporter. If all goes well, Sara is being released tomorrow. I'll be out the rest of the week."

"Are you and the missus going to show up in my office next week?"

"Monday morning, bright and early. Make sure there's coffee." Grissom answered closing his phone and ending the call.

"Gil, you know one of these days he's going to get tired of that and fire your ass."

"No, he won't. He likes the lab being second in the country more than he hates me. I'm good at my job, and so are you. He needs us and he knows it. He just has to stomp around and prove he's boss to everyone else to save his own pride."

"If you say so, but I don't really want to talk about him or the investigation for that matter."

"What do you want to talk about?" He said smiling leaning closer into her.

"Actually, talking wasn't high on the list. Now, where were we?" She said as she reached for him with her good arm.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a nurse interrupted from the door, "Excuse me, Mrs. Grissom?"

They both sighed and turned an exasperated look at the nurse.

"Yes?" Sara replied.

"We have a problem. There are several reporters attempting to get in here. We have them stopped at the nurse's station. They are demanding to see you, Mrs. Grissom." The nurse stated.

Grissom looked turned to Sara, gave her a quick kiss, "I'll handle this. Be right back, so hold that thought." He got up and followed the nurse out to the nurse's station.

As he approached the group, he had to force himself not to scowl at the group of sharks who wanted to descend upon his wife's room and harass her for comments. Coming to a stop in front of the group, he spoke, "I hear you all are looking for my wife?"

"Dr. Grissom, we would like to speak to your wife about her recent injuries, if you would kindly take us to her." One bold reporter stated clearly and strongly in hopes of forcing Grissom to acquiesce to their wishes. _A newbie_. Grissom thought. _He don't know me very well do he? _He finished in his head remembering a line from one of his favorite cartoon characters, Tweety Bird.

"Not happening. Sara is resting and I do not want her disturbed."

"We're not going anywhere till we get a comment from either you or CSI Grissom." Another reporter stated. Grissom recognized her from one of the local stations. She routinely showed up any time a case involved Sara and something going wrong. _Lacy something or other_

"Lacy, right?" At her nod he continued, "Neither CSI Grissom or I have any comment on anything you have to ask us about. My wife was seriously injured two nights ago, I very well could have lost her. If you have any questions pertaining to any cases currently under investigation or past cases you need to forward your questions to the media relations officer at the LVPD Crime Lab. Now that is all I have to say. I need to get back to my wife."

Not to be so easily put off Lacy continued, "How do you explain the lack of a marriage license for either you or CSI Sidle?"

Grissom stopped, turned around and considered his words carefully. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name, Lacy?"

"Crandle."

"Well, Ms. Crandle, as I am sure you are quite aware it is not necessary to have a piece of paper to be married. My wife and I don't need a paper to tell us what we are to you or anyone else for that matter."

"Then why were you seen purchasing several thousand dollars worth of jewelry this morning, including a sapphire engagement ring?"

"Hmm….and just where were you two nights ago, Ms. Crandle?"

"Two nights ago? Why?"

"Well, it appears you know an awful lot about my comings and goings. I'm beginning to think you are having me followed, which can be construed as stalking and thus an illegal activity. Following this line of thought would lead me to question whether or not you had anything to do with my wife's stabbing. You, specifically, Ms. Crandle, are one of her biggest critics in the media, and show up every single time a case with Sara's name on it hits the news. You seem to have a bone to pick with her. As such I will be passing your name along to the lead detective investigating the case; you should expect a call from him. His name is Jim Brass." With that he turned and left all the reporters standing in the hall, all of them unable to say anything. One of their own had just been roundly slapped down and made a prime suspect in the stabbing of a CSI.

* * *

Ok Folks there is the next chapter. I am almost done with my Govt Class!! YAY!! I am hoping to get this updated quicker over the next few weeks. I had not planned on this being this many chapters at all but the story has taken on a life of its own….no telling how long it will be now…I also have another going and an idea for a series of ficlets, each will be a different story but with an overarching theme….

Please R&R, it helps me write so much faster to know I have people waiting to read!!


	8. Chapter 8

Savin' Grissom 8

Ok here's the next section…I don't really know where this is going…I had an outline but the muse has apparently thrown it out the window…

Oh and I don't own em!!

&

The next morning, Grissom and Sara were waiting for the doctor to discharge her and any last minute instructions. Grissom sat in the chair reading through a forensic journal as he had already packed up all their things. Sara was dressed and sitting on the edge of her bed, tapping her foot on the floor.

They were momentarily distracted by the ringing of Grissom's phone.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Gil."

"Catherine."

"You guys left the hospital yet?"

"No, we're still waiting for the doctor."

"Ok, well, can I talk to Sara?"

"Sure. Hold on."

"Sara, Catherine wants to talk to you." He said handing the phone to Sara.

"Yea, Cath, what's up?"

"Hey, you think you will feel up to doing some shopping later this afternoon?"

"I guess, why?"

"Well, there are absolutely two items I cannot pick out for you. You have to do it yourself, and Gil can't be there for either of them."

"Huh?"

"Your dress and his wedding ring."

"Oh!"

"You hadn't thought of those things yet, had you?" Sara heard the laughter in Catherine's voice, even if she couldn't see the smile, she knew Catherine was wearing.

"No." Sara replied.

"Well, I know where to take you to get Gil's ring, but I don't know what you are looking for in a dress. I know you're not a traditional kind of gal, so am I safe in assuming you're not going to wear white?"

"You are."

"Ok, then. Then that narrows things down for us a bit. As a matter of fact, I know a little store we will start with. How about I plan to pick you about two?"

"That should be fine. The doctor should be here any time to discharge me. I'll see you then." Sara said hopefully.

"Great. Could you pass me back to Gil?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara quickly handed the phone to _her husband. _ She really loved the sound of that.

"Hello." He said taking the phone back, smiling at _his wife._ He really loved the sound of that.

"I'm picking her up at two to take care of the only two things she simply has to do herself. That way we get them done and out of the way and she has tomorrow and most of Friday to relax and rest. You haven't forgotten about her ring have you?"

"No, I just haven't gotten to it yet."

"Well, I'm taking her to a dress shop first, so you should go get it while we are there, because as soon as we get her dress, I'm taking her to pick out your ring. I assume you don't want her paying for it?"

"Absolutely not!" He took a quick look at the woman sitting on the bed; he wanted to do everything for her, for the rest of their lives. Sara looked up at his exclamation, but he smiled at her and she forgot why she was looking at him.

"Good, then while you are there open an account and tell them she is coming and to simply charge the purchase to your account. That way she can't argue about it. It's all going to be you all's money anyway."

"True. I'll take care of that this afternoon." Sara was still staring at him, as he grinned like an idiot while carrying on a conversation with his old friend.

"Good. Hey does she have any preference on flowers for the wedding?"

"Hold on. Sara, do you have any particular flowers in mind for the wedding?"

"Mmmm..Not really. You know I am more of a plant girl. Tell Catherine just pick whatever she thinks will look nice…but nothing garish. I want simple and elegant. Not loud and gaudy."

"Did you hear that?" He asked Catherine.

"Simple and elegant, all the way. Oh how many people again?"

"Just the team, David and Al, and Jim."

"Ok, so probably no more than a dozen tops if anyone brings anyone with them. Is Sara going to have anyone give her away?"

"I don't know. Let me ask. Sara?"

"Hmm…" Sara replied turning her head to face Grissom. She had lain down and was starting to drift off.

"Are planning on having anyone give you away?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." Sara said her eyes misting up. "Can I think about it?"

"Do you need to know right now, Catherine?" Grissom asked into the phone.

"Not at all, I can work that detail in at the last minute if necessary."

"Good." Grissom answered looking up as the door opened and Sara's doctor entered the room. "Hey, Cath, Sara's doctor is here. I'll call you when we're on our way home, ok?"

"Ok, Later."

"Bye." He replied and hung up his phone.

"Good Morning! Are we ready to get out of here?" Dr. Jameson asked in an obviously over cheery mood.

"YES!" Sara almost shouted.

"Great. Let's take one last look at that shoulder. Here, Gil, if you could start signing these for her it will help speed the process." Dr. Jameson said handing Grissom, the clipboard with the various discharge forms.

Sara began to unbutton the top few buttons of her shirt silently thanking Gil that he had the forethought to bring her one his button down shirts to wear home; less restrictive and much easier for the doctor to examine her shoulder one last time.

She winced as the doc hit a sensitive spot.

"Still some pain there?" He asked.

"Yea, just a little."

"How's the memory? Still gone?"

"Yea, for the most part it is. I haven't really tried to remember anything. Every now and then I get the feeling I should remember something, but then it goes away just as quickly."

"Well, don't worry about it. It'll come. Your shoulder is looking fabulous. We couldn't ask for a better outcome. I want you to come to my office in two weeks for a checkup and we'll remove the stitches then."

Taking the clipboard back from Grissom he continued, "Here are your discharge papers, stating that you are not to return to work for at the minimum of a 30 days, then light duty for another 30 days. I did state that since there is nothing wrong with your mind other than the resulting memory loss, there is no reason you cannot work from home, consulting or what not. However, that does not mean pushing yourself beyond reason. When you're tired, you rest. Any inflammation in the shoulder or headaches that don't go away after a few hours with medication, you need to come into the hospital right away, and if I am not here, tell the nurses to page me. Your scripts for pain medicine are in there too. Take them as ordered for the pain. Otherwise I'll see you in two weeks."

"Thanks, Doc." Sara replied trying to make her way off her bed.

"By the way that's a nice ring. Where's the wedding band?"

"It's still at the store." Grissom responded.

"I thought you all were already married?"

"If you want to get technical, we don't have a marriage license yet. Sara's my wife, as far as I am concerned, and I'm her husband, we just haven't gotten around to formalizing the arrangement yet. We are taking care of that Friday. Seems our employer wants that little piece of paper on file." Grissom finished.

"Well, in that case I wish you the best and congratulations on formalizing what already appears to be a very happy relationship. I expect that I will see the full set of rings when next we meet?" Dr. Jameson said with a mock stern paternal tone.

"Count on it." Sara replied.

"Well, then I'm off. Oh, one last thing, Gil, seeing as you're her supervisor at work, just remember who's the boss at home."

"Voice of experience?" Grissom asked.

"Amy, my PA, is also Mrs. Jameson. Takes the orders at the office just fine, but at home it's her call."

"I'll keep that in mind." Grissom chuckled.

With that Dr. Jameson left and another nurse brought in a wheel chair for Sara.

"I don't need that thing." Sara said indignantly.

"Hospital policy." The nurse replied.

"Sara, just get in the thing so we can get out of here ok. I'm going to head on down with your things and pull the car up. I'll be waiting when you get down there."

"Alright." She glumly replied.

He departed the room after quickly kissing Sara on the cheek. By the time the nurse and Sara reached the patient pick up, Grissom had pulled his older model Mercedes up and was opening the passenger side door.

Sara carefully stood up, thanking the nurse as she made her way to the car. Grissom helped her climb up into the car and get buckled in. Once she was settled he shut her door and went back around to the driver's side and climbed in. He carefully put the car into gear and gently took off so as not to jar Sara.

"I'm so glad to be out of that place. Not that the staff weren't nice. I just hate hospitals."

"I know, dear."

"So where are we headed?"

"Home, our home," He looked sideways to see her expression.

"Our home. That sounds nice."

She positively beamed.

"Yea it does. While you're out with Catherine, I'm going to pick up your wedding band, and go over to your apartment and start bringing some of your things over to the house. Is that alright?"

"Yea, that would be good. I'm not up to moving anything yet."

"Anything in particular you want?"

"Yea. If you can get as many of my clothes as you can get, and the books off the side table by my bed. Also my phone charger in on the counter in the kitchen and can you get my laptop? I'll need that if I am going to work from home for awhile. Why don't I just make you a list?"

"That would be good."

Sara turned to look out the window as a thought occurred to her.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Grissom asked noticing she suddenly got silent and an apprehensive look appeared on her face.

"I said my phone charger was on the counter in my kitchen, but I just realized that's where it was when I last remember seeing it four months ago. I don't know where it is now. I don't even know what books are on the table by my bed. There may not be any. What if my memory doesn't come back?"

"Then it doesn't come back. Honey, you can't obsess over this. It will only make things more difficult for you. I'll bring you all the case files that we have worked over the last four months so can familiarize yourself with them again. I can try and fill in the blanks for you, but ultimately you need to just let the memories come if they're going to. The more you stress about it, the worse it will be."

""I guess you're right. I wasn't that worried about it in the hospital, but now that I'm out in the real world, it bothers me that I can't remember. I don't even remember anything about us, past our first few dates."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to tell you all about them tonight at dinner." He replied coming to stop at a stoplight.

"What's on the menu?" She asked watching the traffic proceed through the intersection.

"That's a surprise." He replied as the light changed indicating he could proceed through the intersection.

A few more turns and stops and he was pulling into the driveway of their home. Killing the engine he remembered what Catherine had said about the house.

As he was helping Sara out of the car he broached the subject.

"Sara, I was thinking, actually Catherine gave me the idea and I kind of liked it. What do you say that we look into buying a new house?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with this one?" She asked making her way up the walk to the door.

"No. There's nothing wrong with this one. It's just that this has been my house for almost two decades now, and since we are starting our life together, it seems appropriate that we should buy one that's OUR house. We pick it out, set it up. Not yours or mine, but ours."

"Really?"

"Yea, I know I didn't think of it myself, but it's still a good idea. Unless you don't agree, then we can stay here if you want. It's up to you." He finished setting her bag down on the floor just inside the living area, and going back to shut and lock the front door.

Sara really didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed to be exact. In a matter of four days, she had been injured at a scene, lost four months worth of memories, gotten engaged/married with the ring to prove it, moving in with said fiancé/husband, actually getting married in two days, and now he was talking about buying a new house together. It was enough to make her head spin and it did literally. She wobbled for a just moment, but just long enough that Grissom noticed and immediately helped her over to the couch.

"Sara, you ok?" He asked setting her down gently.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just so much so fast. I guess it all just hit me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up right now. We can talk about that later."

"No, Griss, it's ok. Really. It just all kind of hit me at once. I'm fine now. I do need some water though."

Grissom said nothing as he headed off to the kitchen.

Sara took a moment to look around his…no their home. She could see a few of her things there. She saw a magazine or two, a couple of books, and a pair of her shoes. _Guess we really have been going back and forth._ She thought to herself.

A moment later Grissom handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She said taking the glass.

"Just stay there and rest for a bit. I'm going to get the rest of your things out of the truck. I'll be right back."

"Ok. I'll be fine right here, Gil."

It took Grissom a few minutes to get everything in. Sara had received quite a few plants and flowers and by the time he got those into the kitchen, and the two bags up to his room Sara had lain down on the couch and drifted off.

He ambled into the living room intending to ask Sara what she wanted for lunch; instead he found her sleeping peacefully.

It was just after eleven a.m. so he decided to let her sleep.

He grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and draped it over her. He doubted she would recognize the throw when she woke up. She saw it at the trades' day out in Henderson last month when they drove out there for the day. She thought it would go perfect with his couch and bought it on the spot. Of course she had been right. It did go very well with his décor. _What there is of it anyway. _ He amended.

He sank down onto his coffee table to just watch her for a moment. He was still there ten minutes later when his cell phone started vibrating in his shirt pocket. He stood quickly but quietly and left the room to answer it.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Gil. It's Cath. You guys make it home yet?"

"Yea, about thirty minutes ago."

"How's Sara?"

"At the moment, she's asleep. The pain meds they gave her before leaving the hospital finally kicked in I guess."

"How long do those things make her sleep?"

"A couple of hours. Do you think you could pick her up at three instead of two?"

"Yea, sure. That would be great actually. I have to go talk to one of Lindsey's teachers. Apparently, she got caught cheating on a test. I don't understand her. She pulls down straight A's with no problem but decides to cheat anyway? I just don't get it. So anyway, my appointment with the teacher is at one thirty. I'll pick Sara up when I'm done."

"I'll let her know. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Gil heard her say as he hung up his phone. He set the phone down and walked back out to the living room. Looking at Sara he decided to follow her example and rest.

It had been a long few days and he was exhausted. Those hospital cots are not the most comfortable things to sleep on. He also knew that both of them would never fit on the couch and it ranked up there with the hospital cots in comfort for his back.

So that left him with one other option. He went upstairs to his room, pulled down the blankets, proceeded back to the living room, and carefully lifted Sara, blanket and all and carried her back to his bed: a bed they had shared on more than a few occasions but she, unfortunately, wouldn't remember any of the times they had shared. They had only been intimate in their relationship this time around for the last two months, as neither had wanted to rush things.

Sara never stirred as Grissom carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the side she preferred, and she immediately snuggled down further into the pillows. He carefully removed her shoes and socks, trying his best not to wake her.

She had told him on more than one occasion that while her feet always felt cold, she just could NOT wear socks to bed, so it was left to him to be her foot warmer.

Pulling the light sheet over her feet, he couldn't help but still marvel at the sight of her in his bed.

Heading over to his side of the bed, he removed his shoes and socks before laying back and pulling Sara closer to him. She let go of the blanket long enough to snuggle up to him. He pulled the blanket over himself, smiled at the woman in his arms and leaned his back on his pillow.

He drifted off to sleep moments later.

&

Later, Grissom was still sleeping soundly, when he felt the warmth beside him suddenly jerk up.

"Grissom!" Sara shouted.

Grissom came awake immediately. Sitting straight up he found Sara sitting in the same position, her chest heaving from the hard breaths she was taking. He turned to her, running his hand over her forehead, and taking her hand with his other one. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Bad dream." Her breath still shallow and fast.

"You called my name."

"Yea, you and I were at a crime scene. We were looking at something, I'm not sure what it was, but there was a man coming at you from behind. I saw him; he had a knife raised, so I pushed you out of the way. That's when I woke up."

"Sara, that wasn't a nightmare, it was our last crime scene. You had a flashback to when you were injured."

"Really?"

"Yea, we were standing by a wall looking at a knife, and then you shoved me out of the way. Although I don't recall as to whether or not you screamed my name. I suppose you could have and I just don't remember it, but that's not important. What is important is you appear to be remembering some of the things the memory loss had taken away."

"Yea. Looks like." Sara looked around the darkened bedroom, "Hey, how did I get in here? I remember falling asleep on your couch?"

"Well, long story short, I carried you in here and we took a nap."

"Have I been in your bed before?"

"You mean since San Francisco?" At her nod, he asked, "Why do you ask that?"

She just gave him that look. The one that said _Answer the question, stupid_.

"Yes, you've been in my bed before, and I've been in yours too." He confessed to the woman sharing his bed at the moment.

"So we're sleeping together, as in sex?" She returned.

"Yes, we're sleeping together, and it's not merely sex. What we have is too good to ever be called just sex. It was always more than sex. Even back in Frisco."

Sara sat stunned. Not only had she lost four months but from her point of view they hadn't slept together yet this time around, but knowing Grissom as she did, he would not have just casually carried her up to her bed unless he knew she would be ok with it. "This isn't fair." She whispered, her hair falling in her face as she lowered her head.

"What isn't, honey?"

"I was just doing my job, and now I can't even remember making love to the man I'm about to marry! To me it's been six years!" She finished tearing up.

"Sara, honey, don't be upset. It's ok. Really. I don't mind that you can't remember the first time we slept together again."

"Why? Was it that bad?"

"No. It was not bad, just a comedy of errors so to speak."

"Huh?" Sara inquired not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Well, we got called out to a scene half-way through our date, then on the way back to the lab the Denali broke down. We had to wait for Jim to come pick us up. So we sat out there torturing each other. We both had planned for where that date was going to go and it went everywhere but. By the time we got back to my place we were ripping each other's clothes off. I knew I wasn't going to last long, so I set about taking care of you which at the very least I did but I got a little excited at the same time and well….the show was over real quick."

"That's all?" Sara responded.

"Huh?" came Grissom's reply.

"Geez, I thought you were going to tell me that it totally sucked or I didn't turn you on like I used to." She sniffed.

"Turning me on was never the problem, Dear."

She giggled wiping the tears away from her eyes.

She loved this man.

He was certainly not one to show his emotions and no one would ever believe he could be so caring and thoughtful. Taking a moment to get her breathing under control, she began to feel the pain in her shoulder.

Grissom noticed the wince that moved over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I might have done something when I sat up so suddenly." She replied.

"Let's take a look." He said helping her move to the edge of the bed by the lamp so he could get a better look.

She unbuttoned the top few buttons of the shirt and allowed to pull it to the side and off her shoulder. There was a little spot of blood seeping through the bandage.

He gently undid the dressings over her wound to find that one little spot had bleed when she jerked up suddenly. However, the stitches were in good shape, and the wound still looked good. No oozing or redness. Grissom carefully cleaned the area and put fresh bandages on it.

As he finished placing the last piece of tape she whispered. "You're right. Not many get to do that more than once. Thank you for making this special."

"You're welcome." He replied giving her a kiss. "Now, would you like a bite to eat before Catherine gets here?"

"How long till she gets here?"

"Forty five minutes or so."

"Yea, probably should. I doubt she'll want to stop till we're done."

"Then let's eat. I don't have much in the way of quick but I'm sure we can figure something out. If nothing else I'll just order Catherine to feed you before any shopping is done."

"You can't do that." Sara teased.

"Every decomp for the next six months says I can. Sometimes it pays to be the boss."

"Or his girlfriend."

"Wife."

"Huh."

"You're not my girlfriend. It might not be legal yet, but as far as I'm concerned you're my wife. Now before we both just choke on all the sentimentality around here let's go eat."

Grissom helped Sara to her feet and they made their way to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen Sara asked, "Did we get it right the next time?"

Grissom stopped and looked at her, taking her face in his hands, "It was never wrong, but yes we did get it right the next afternoon."

Sara just smiled.

&

Ok, gang there is chpt 8. Sara's home and she seems to be remembering a few things. Still not sure if she's going to get all her memories back. I'm leaning toward not, but my muse may change her mind. So please r&r!! They so appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Savin' Grissom 9

By: Ktarra

No matter how much I wish I did I just don't own them!!

* * *

Grissom parked his Mercedes in the parking lot and purposely strode toward the jewelry store he had visited merely twenty four hours before.

_Hanford's Jewelers _was very well known in Vegas. They were still independently owned and operated and specialized in some very unique pieces. Of course, the fact that they were well known did not mean that Grissom had known about them. He had not heard of the store ever; a fact that had not surprised Catherine in the slightest.

Grissom had had up to this point in his life a singular passion: BUGS. All that had changed all those years ago in San Francisco; it only took him seven years to realize that Sara had become the most important thing in his life. He had made a mental note to himself to keep this jeweler in mind when he wanted something really special for Sara.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the same saleslady who helped him yesterday.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Grissom. I expected you this morning. Your fiancé's wedding ring is ready."

"Great." He replied to the blonde woman, who's name according to her name tag was Sandra. Sandra stepped away from the counter and through a door. She came back moments later with a small ring box in her hand. She opened the box, removed the ring and presented it to Grissom for his inspection.

Taking the ring from her he held it up and looked inside the band. Inside was the inscription in beautiful flowing script. It was in a word: perfect.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

Sandra took the ring back placing it in its case and slid the case across the counter to Grissom.

"Thank you for your business, Mr. Grissom. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" Sandra asked.

"Actually there is. How do I go about opening account?"

"If you would like we can keep your credit card information on file and all future purchases can be charged to that. Of course we will want to know from you who we may allow to charge to that card. We would then send you a statement showing what purchases were charged to your card each month a charge is incurred."

"That would be great. My fiancée, Sara Sidle, will be stopping by here later to pick out my wedding band. Anything she wants is to be charged to my card. No exceptions. If she argues just tell her it's taken care of. A friend will be with her so she probably won't put up too much of a fight anyway. At this time no one other than Sara or I am authorized to make a purchase on my card. "

"I'll take care of Ms. Sidle personally, Mr. Grissom." Sandra replied sincerely. She intended to take care of this customer. This was the kind of customer for whom you did whatever to keep happy. She knew he had money to spend after overhearing his conversation with his friend yesterday, and if keeping him happy meant pulling late hours and helping his fiancé pick out a ring, then that is what she would do.

"Anything else, sir?"

"No. I think that will be it." Grissom replied turning to leave, but before he headed for the door he looked back, "Oh, and Sandra?"

"Yes, sir?" She looked up from the counter.

"I don't really care how much Sara spends, but let's not try to sell her the whole store in one night, alright?" He had recognized the gleam in Sandra's eyes, he didn't want Sara overwhelmed and if they took good care of her while she was here, then he would make good on his idea to keep this store in mind for future purchases.

"I understand, sir." Sandra answered going back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dress shop across town, Sara stood looking at racks and racks of dresses. She didn't even know where to begin. Catherine seeing the panicked look passing over Sara's face decided to intervene before she was witness to a full blown panic attack.

"Sara." Catherine said, when Sara didn't respond Catherine stepped into her line of sight, "Sara."

"Yea." Sara finally responded finally snapping back into the present.

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch over there while I go locate the owner, Sherise. She and I go way back. She promised to help us find you a dress. She's a miracle worker. Knows exactly what will look good on a woman. You won't have to go through any of those racks, alright?"

The relieved look on Sara's face was obvious. "Alright." Sara responded letting out a deep breath. Sara proceeded to the couch and cautiously lowered herself down into the cushions. She watched as Catherine stepped towards the back of the store. A few moments later Catherine returned with Sherise in tow.

"Sherise, this is Sara." Catherine said by way of introduction. Sara slowly stood to greet the woman, the sling keeping her left arm in place made standing a bit of deal as she couldn't use both arms for leverage but she made it. Taking Sherise's proffered hand, the women exchanged pleasantries.

"You weren't kidding, Catherine. She is stunning. That height and that complexion." Turning to Sara, "I'm glad you don't want a traditional gown. A traditional gown would not do you justice. I'm thinking a deep green, maybe a sapphire blue."

Walking a circle around Sara, Sherise mumbled a few things to herself. Snapping her fingers, she spoke, "I have a few dresses that would look perfect. Come, I will show you to the dressing room. Sara, I do have one question, did you break your arm?"

"My arm isn't broken; I was stabbed at a crime scene several days ago in my left shoulder." Sara responded.

"I would assume then that there is a bandage and stitches that you do not wish to be seen?"

"Yes, there are and as I am not going to wear the sling for the wedding, I would prefer that my bandage and not be seen at all or even noticeable."

"If you don't mind, may I see where the bandage is located so that I may pick appropriate dresses that will cover what you want covered?"

"Sure, if you'll show me where the dressing room is."

"Right this way." Sherise said heading to the left of where they were currently standing. They approached an area that was secluded from the rest of the store. There was a wall of mirrors surrounding a raised podium of three sides, in the front of which was a plush couch. To the right of the couch was a hall leading back to a series of rooms for the brides to change their clothes. Stepping into one of the rooms, Sara set her purse down. She began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

Catherine finally keyed in on the shirt. "I knew I'd seen that shirt before. I gave that to Grissom for Christmas a few years ago. Lindsey said it would look good with his eyes."

Sara smiled, "None of my shirts were easy to get on with the bandage, so Griss brought me one of his to the hospital this morning."

"Hospital? You just got out of the hospital and are now shopping for your wedding gown?" Sherise inquired, her eyes going wide.

"Yes." Sara replied simply as she finished unbuttoning the few buttons she needed to do to show the location of her wound.

Sara struggled with her good hand to pull the material away from her left shoulder but was unable to do so. Catherine saw this and immediately set her purse down, walked to the other side of Sara, and gently lifted the material away from Sara's shoulder. Sara gave her a small smile of gratitude. Sara hated feeling helpless but she was learning that sometimes it was ok to lean on people.

Sherise took in the location of the bandage, "As far as bandages go, it's located perfectly for any of the dresses I have in mind. I will be right back," as she stepped out of the dressing room to gather the dresses she had in mind.

"Thanks, Cath." Sara said as Cath began helping her to remove the sling.

"No problem. Look, Sara, I owe you an apology. I should have handled the whole situation with Russian brides better. I knew you had problems with domestic situations, but I ignored it. Partly because I knew you were right about the husband, even though we couldn't do anything about it, and partly because I knew Grissom wasn't indifferent to you and I was jealous." At Sara's look, Catherine continued, "Not like that. Griss has been my best friend for going on fifteen years now, and I felt like I was slowly being replaced. Not that you weren't wrong in your actions but as the supervisor on that case, I should have moved the conversation out of the hallway and definitely out of Ecklie's sight.

"Cath, you don't have to apologize..." Sara began.

"Yes, Sara, I do, because you see by doing what I did, I almost cost myself what I was afraid of in the first place. Grissom always told me I was my own worst enemy. I put him in a position of having to choose you or me, and he chose to defend you. Not that I blame him. Well at the time I did, but not now. I should have known better. He shouldn't have to choose between us like you said, and I put him in that position, and in the process got you suspended and he and I were on eggshells for weeks."

"Cath…"

"Sara, please let me say this."

"Alright."

"I know you apologized when you returned from your suspension and at the time I felt like I didn't owe you one, but as I watched Grissom pull further from me and our friendship I knew I had no one to blame but myself. I had seen Gil watching you a lot over the previous few months ever since the Coombs case. He was more vigilant in keeping an eye on you. He made a point to talk to you and see how you were. More often than not when I went to his office you were there and I began to see you as a threat."

Catherine looked Sara in the eye, searching for acceptance, "Of course I had no idea the depth of his feelings for you. If I had I wouldn't have gone after you the way I did in front of Ecklie. Granted you were out of line, we both were, but if I had really known how much Gil loved you I wouldn't have done that. So anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Cath…it's ok. Really. In a way I'm grateful for what you did. Maybe not so much the way you did it, but the outcome was that Gil finally took notice of this thing between us and did something about it. How much did he tell you the other day?"

"Well I…."

"Did he tell you how we met?" Sara asked interrupting, by this time Sherise had returned with the dresses and laid them out for Sara's approval. Her arrival back in the dressing room effectively shut down the conversation till later.

"Now, with your height, and build these two styles will look stunning on you. Plus either one will cover the bandages and a little body makeup around the area will hide any bruising. You simply need to try them on and choose the color.

Sara and Catherine inspected the dresses. There were two styles, both were floor length gowns, one with a halter style and the other was a one shoulder dress. There were three colors, a ruby red, an emerald green and a sapphire blue.

"Well, as beautiful as the red is, I'm not wearing red at my wedding."

"Alright, so it's between the blue and green." Cath started, "Alright let's get you into these things."

"I'll wait outside." Sherise said stepping out.

"Cath, could you…." Sara began indicating her sling.

"Oh, yea." The blonde said reaching behind Sara to help her get the sling over her head. "Just bend your head Sara. Don't move your shoulder. Gil will have my ass if I bring you home with a popped stitch."

Sara did as told and allowed Catherine to remove the sling. Once the sling was removed Sara stretched out her arm being careful of the stitches and bandages on her shoulder. She undid the buttons on her shirt and let it slide off her arms. Catherine took it and hung it up, while Sara undid the button on her jeans and again let them slide off, not bothering to bend to pick them up.

"Which do you want first?" Catherine asked.

"I think we'll try the green halter first." Sara responded.

"Ok." Catherine picked up the green halter, unzipped the back and helped Sara step into the dress. Carefully zipping it up and securing the halter, Catherine stepped back to have a look.

Sara turned toward the mirror at the same time Catherine stepped back. She had to admit the dress was beautiful but she didn't really like the halter style. It did cover everything she wanted covered but it pulled at her neck just a bit. Still it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful, Sara, but you don't look like you agree."

"Oh, the dress is gorgeous, I just don't like how the halter style feels is all. It pulls a bit at my neck, which after a while will begin to bother my shoulder, so I'm thinking the halter style is probably out."

"Ok, well, let's get you out of that one and try on the other style. You want the blue or the green?"

"Hmm…let's start with the blue." The brunette replied.

Catherine quickly but carefully helped Sara out of the green halter, and just as efficiently had the one shoulder blue dress on her. As Catherine stepped back again Sara turned once more to the mirror and liked what she saw. The dress covered her shoulder perfectly. The material was light and didn't pull on the bandage, and it fit snugly around her chest and stomach to give definition and accentuate but wasn't so tight that she couldn't move. The skirt dropped to the floor with a slit up to the thigh on the right side revealing a good portion of her long legs.

Catherine thought the style of dress was perfect, but not perhaps the color. She wondered what the green one would look like.

"What do you think?" the older woman inquired.

"Well, I definitely like the style; I would like to see what the green one looks like on me before I decide. The blue is very pretty."

Sara stood still again as Catherine undid the back of the dress and once more helped her out of the dress and on with the next one. After securing the zipper and placing the shoulder material carefully but correctly over Sara's bandage, Catherine stepped back.

Taking in the full view Catherine knew, _that's the one! _The dress fit like a glove and looked absolutely breathtaking on Sara. The deep emerald green would definitely go well with the jewelry that Grissom had purchased. Not to mention the dress was just perfect.

Sara, herself, was a little dumbstruck. The blue had definitely been pretty, but the green one was amazing. She wasn't sure she should be wearing something this beautiful. In a way she almost felt the dress was too beautiful for someone like her to wear it. Yet somehow she knew she was buying this dress. This was the one she wanted to wear to marry Gil. She just had to find a way to do it justice.

Seeing the looks of uncertainty on Sara's face, Catherine quickly jumped in.

"Let's go have a look out in the big mirror, hmm?"

"Sure." The younger woman replied.

They stepped out of the dressing room and into the larger area for viewing the dresses. Catherine helped Sara navigate the steps up to the raised staging area so she could get a better view of the dress.

Sherise coming back from the back of the store with shoes for each dress, stopped in her tracks.

"Tres' magnifique!" She gushed coming to stand beside Catherine. She really didn't know what else to say. The dress was perfect for Sara. She set down the shoes she'd been carrying and quickly pulled out the ones that went with the dress.

"Here, Sara. Try these on with it." Sherise said indicating a pair of three inch green strappy heels.

"I'm not big on heels." Sara responded with some reluctance.

"Just try them and if you don't like them, then I will find you something else. I think you will be surprised how good they will look." Sherise returned.

Sara hesitantly slipped the heels on and was indeed surprised to see how well they went with the dress. Making one more turn in front of the mirrors to get the full effect, Sara made her decision.

"I'll take the shoes," she paused looking at the two women standing before her. "And the dress."

Catherine squealed in delight and clapped her hands together. "I knew that was the one!"

"You did?" Sara asked.

"Yes. The dress is in a word: perfect. On you it is gorgeous. Gil won't know what hit him."

"I'm not sure about that, but I simply couldn't imagine not wearing it." Turning to Sherise, "If you'll give me a moment to get changed, I'll be right out to pay for the dress and shoes.

"It's already taken care, Sara." Sherise replied.

Sara looked suspiciously at Catherine who was trying not to look at Sara.

"Catherine?"

"Gil slipped me his credit card before we left with strict instructions you were not to pay for anything. He said to tell you that your name was going on the card anyway so you will in effect be paying for the dress and shoes, but he didn't want you to have to worry about the price tag. He wanted you to get exactly what you wanted regardless of the cost."

Sara didn't quite know what to say, except for; "Okay, I guess that means he already took care of the ring didn't he?"

"Only the part of that the purchase goes on your joint account at the store."

"Joint account?"

"Yea, you are getting married. Joint accounts are part of the deal." Catherine replied smiling as the younger woman took all that in.

"I didn't expect him to move that fast. I figured like most couples it would take months to get all that sorted out."

"Well, as you know, Gil is not most men. When he decides he's going to do something, he does it and does it right. Now, all we have left to do is get your lingerie, you'll need a strapless bra, hose, and some things for the wedding night. I know exactly where to get those…"

"As long as it's not Frederick's." Sara quipped.

"No actually I was thinking more of the huge new Victoria's Secret store a couple of blocks away. Another friend of mine works there and she is going to help us pick out some stuff for you. After that we pick out Gil's ring, and then we eat. I promised Gil I would feed you before I brought you home."

"Have it all planned out, don't you?"

"You bet. I love weddings! I planned my own though that was infinitely more stressful than this. So anyway what do you say we get out of here and get on to the next store?"

"Let's." Sara agreed.

After quickly changing and receiving the newly purchased dress and shoes back from Sherise after each item was carefully packaged in the appropriate bag or box, Sara and Catherine headed out for the Victoria's Secret several blocks over.

Sara had always loved wearing matching sets of lingerie. It had surprised Catherine to learn that most of Sara's bras and underwear came from Victoria's Secret; Sara had never been inside a Victoria's Secret store. Sara usually bought her sets online.

"Well, the online shopping thing is going to stop. You need new things, I'm usually in need of female company, I mean other than a teenager. We can go shopping together. Much better to get out in the world on occasion." Catherine had declared, and Sara had no doubt she was serious.

After an hour spent in Victoria's Secret, Sara had several new matching sets of bras and panties, as well one emerald green set to go with the new dress, new hose to be worn with said dress and one lace teddy in the exact same shade of emerald green as her dress; 'for the wedding night' as Catherine had insisted that she needed something to wear even if it was only going to be on her body for at the most thirty seconds before Gil was removing it.

Sara had blushed at that comment but said nothing else as Catherine had handed over Gil's credit card yet again to pay for Sara's purchases.

Sara found herself being ushered out to the car again, one bag in her right hand while Catherine carried the rest.

"You know, Sara, I may have to make good on my shopping threat. I like spending Gil's money!"

Sara laughed at this. Really and truly laughed. Catherine stopped short. She hadn't heard Sara laugh like that in a long time and it was good to hear.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Sara responded when she was able to catch her breath.

Catherine placed the bags in the trunk of her car, made sure that Sara had safely gotten herself in the car and buckled, then got in the car herself. Catherine did notice that Sara was looking a little tired.

"You doing ok?"

"Yea. I'm a little tired but I'm ok. I'll let you know if I really start hurting. Right now it's just a dull throb. I'll take one of my pain pills when we stop for dinner."

"Wow. That's more than you've ever said in regards to that question."

"Gil made me promise to tell you if I start hurting or anything. He's worried I'm going to overdo it and end up back in the hospital."

"Well, I can't blame him." Catherine began, "Our shift does seem to have had more than our fair share of injuries of late. But that is another topic for another day."

As Catherine pulled the car into traffic, heading to the jewelry store, Sara decided to finish their interrupted conversation.

"So you didn't get a chance to answer my question earlier."

"No, I didn't. And yes he did. He told me you were working as a CSI in Frisco taking his course as part of your CE requirements, among other things."

"Among other things?"

"Apparently you rocked his world. Hell not only rocked it, shook it up, turned it upside down and around a few times, and then left it sitting on its side permanently."

Not receiving a response Catherine turned to look at the younger CSI for a brief moment. Sara's mouth was making a good impression of a fish, opening and closing.

"I remember when he went to Frisco, and I also remember when he came back. He was different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but something was different about him. Then a year later he brings you to Vegas and I thought I had it figured out. Then nothing with the two of you, so I figured I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong. Did he tell you that we had a relationship in Frisco?"

"In his way, yea. He said you all had a dinner date and that I could guess how it ended."

Sara smiled at the memory. That one dinner date had turned into several each ending up at either her apartment or his hotel room. By the time he had to return to Vegas she was in love, and he was scared out of his mind.

"Yea, it was something else."

"To hear Gil tell it, it was like being on fire all the time. He didn't know quite how else to describe as he had no frame of reference for it. His words not mine. He had never felt that way about anyone else before." Catherine supplied.

"I hadn't either. I've been in love with him ever since."

"That much we've all known since you got here, at least we thought you were in love with him. We also had to allow for the possibility that it was just a case of hero/teacher worship and that eventually you might move on."

"Not gonna happen." Was Sara's reply.

"Well, obviously, if you have put up with the crap he's dished out over the years. So anyway, he said that after he brought you here, he had a hard time with the whole thing, since he had been promoted to supervisor."

"Yea, that was a particular thorn in our side."

"I can imagine. He said it was after Adam Trent that he decided to say to hell with it."

"That's true. After my suspension he did keep tabs on me more. He would check up on me, we went out a few times, mostly as friends."

Sara was quiet for a few seconds before she continued, "We had been out to dinner the night we got the call out for the asylum case. We'd had to run back to his place to pick up his Denali since we'd taken my car and our kits were in his. We were getting ready to lock up and leave, he pulled me close to him and kissed me."

She smiled, "Afterwards he said it was just so I would know that this wasn't a date for just friends. My memory is gone after the case that night."

"Yea, the guys said you had some memory problems. You don't remember anything?"

"Not a thing. I did have a dream earlier today. After I described it to Gil, he said it was the events of our last crime scene where I was stabbed. So I guess I'm starting to remember at least pieces. But other than that the last four months are a complete blank."

Catherine turned a corner, before replying to her passenger.

"So you don't remember the ninety percent of your relationship with Gil this time around?" at Sara's affirmative nod, Catherine continued, "That really bites."

"Yea, it does. Especially since from my point of view we haven't slept together since before I moved to Vegas, but apparently the last time was just last week." Sara huffed out.

Catherine turned one last corner before turning into the very next lot and quickly locating a parking spot. Both ladies exited the vehicle one moving a little more slowly than the other. As Sara was adjusting her shirt and purse, Catherine came along side her locking the car at the same time.

"You're sure you're ok?"

"Yea, but I do want to eat soon. Let's get in there and get this done." Sara returned.

"Let's." Catherine agreed. The women walked into the store and approached the counter. Catherine recognized the saleslady from the day before, and it was obvious that the saleslady recognized her.

"Hello. May I assume you are Mr. Grissom's fiancé?" Sandra inquired, noticing the sling the brunette woman was wearing.

"I am." Sara replied, "I need to pick out a wedding ring for him."

"Yes, ma'am. If you'll come down to this end of the counter, you can have a seat and view the men's wedding bands at the same time."

"Thank you." Sara responded proceeding down to the end of the counter and taking a seat on the stool. Once Sara was seated, the saleslady spoke again.

"My name is Sandra, and these two cases in front of you hold our selection of men's wedding bands. Did you have any particular design or metal in mind?"

"Other than I want it to be platinum, I'm not really sure. Something simple. He's not really into ornate or anything like that."

Sandra looked down at the trays in the case and pulled a couple of trays out. She pulled out a few different rings for Sara to view. They were nice but not exactly what Sara was looking for. Catherine was looking at the various trays still in the case when she spotted it.

"Sara, take a look at this one." Catherine interrupted.

"Which one?" Sandra asked stepping over the few feet to where Catherine was standing.

"Third tray down, fourth row, second from the left." Catherine replied. Sandra saw and knew why it had caught the other woman's eye. Sandra plucked the ring from the tray and presented it to Sara.

Sara took the ring, it was a simple platinum band, except for the three small sapphires set in a diagonal row across the top of the ring. It was exactly what she was looking for. It was simple enough for Gil and yet with the sapphires in it, it matched her engagement ring.

"I'll take it." Sara stated, "How long does it take to have something engraved?"

"Normally takes twenty-four hours, but I could get it done for you while you wait, as long as it doesn't need to be sized. What size do you need?" Sandra asked.

"Catherine?" Sara asked turning to look at her friend.

"Gil wears an eleven." Catherine supplied.

"This is a ten. So we will need some time to size it up. We could have it done by tomorrow afternoon?" Sandra informed them.

Sara seemed to deflate a bit. She hadn't planned on getting out to do anything tomorrow. Catherine seeing her friends discomfort jumped in.

"That will be fine. I will stop by tomorrow and pick it up." Turning to Sara, "You don't need to get out tomorrow, and I have a few other errands to run over here tomorrow anyway. It won't be a problem for me to pick it up."

"You're sure?" the younger woman asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

"So what did you want inscribed?" the blonde saleslady asked.

"To: Gil, My one and only. And Friday's date." Sara answered.

"Very good. It will be ready by five tomorrow afternoon." Sandra said taking the ring and starting the paperwork on the purchase.

After a few minutes the paperwork was done, Sara signed for the warranties and the purchase, and they were on their way out of the store with Sandra's promise that the ring would be ready at the appointed time.

With their shopping done, the last thing to take care of was dinner. After a bit of back and forth they settled on a small Italian place close to the Gil and Sara's townhouse. They didn't have to wait long for a table and had soon placed their drink orders. Catherine opted for an iced tea, and Sara had water with lemon. Both women perused the menu and had pretty much decided by the time their drinks and salads arrived.

With her water having been delivered Sara wasted no time in downing a couple of pain pills. While Sara downed her meds, Catherine placed their order with the waitress.

"So Sara, I have an idea for Friday. I know you and Gil don't put much stock into the wedding traditions such as no seeing the bride on the wedding day and all that but I thought that I might pick you up early on Friday morning and we will spend the day along with Lindsey getting pampered and ready for the wedding that night."

"That sounds nice. Can't say I've ever spent the day getting pampered. I would assume you have a place in mind?"

"Absolutely. There's this absolutely fabulous spa close to where the wedding is happening."

"Where are we getting married?" Sara inquired.

"Ha ha. Very funny. It's a surprise. A limo will pick us up from the spa. Gil will also be picked up and the idea is that we will arrive a little after him so we can make an entrance."

"Sounds like you have it all under control." Sara quipped.

"I do."

"Maybe you missed your calling as a wedding planner."

"Maybe when I'm done being a CSI." Catherine responded smiling at the younger woman.

Sara had started to reply, however their food was delivered and both dove into their meals. Very little conversation occurred during the rest of the meal. Catherine noticed that Sara had started to yawn and each successive yawn was getting progressively longer.

_Pain meds are kicking in_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sara said again as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle yet another yawn.

"Don't worry about it. We've been out for over 6 hours. You're still recovering. It's only normal to be tired. I'll get these leftovers boxed up and I'll run you home."

Catherine was nothing if not efficient. In a matter of minutes their leftovers were boxed and she was tucking Sara back into her car.

As Catherine was buckling her seatbelt, Sara spoke, "Do you mind keeping my dress and stuff till Friday? I don't want Gil to see it till the wedding. I want to surprise him."

"I was actually going to suggest that, so yes I'll keep your dress." Catherine agreed.

After that Sara started to doze off in the seat, the pain meds really starting to take effect. The ride to the townhouse passed quickly and the next Sara knew Gil lifting her out of the car and carrying her into the house.

After placing Sara in their bed, Gil proceeded downstairs to see Catherine out.

"You're sure she's fine?" He asked.

"Yea. She took some pain meds with dinner. They started kicking in about half way through dinner. We got everything taken care of that she needed to be involved in. So all she needs to do now is rest. I'll call you tomorrow with more details. I gotta go. Linds is waiting on me."

Gil bid Catherine goodnight and decided that even though he wasn't tired he was going to go sit with Sara. She was going to sleep for awhile, which meant he could read, watch TV, or just watch her sleep. The last thought had him hurrying his pace as he went to join her in _their _bed.

* * *

Ok folks there is chpt 9….sorry it took so long…had some really bad writer's block. But here is the next chapter! Please R&R!!


End file.
